Love or Glory
by forgotten black sheep
Summary: chapters 1315 are under construction and i assure those who like it hot, there will be hot scenes...anyways...if there are any wrong spelling and grammar in this story, please do inform me through reviews that i may correct them...thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

It was a hot summer day when Aribeth, a high priest, was given an errand to Fr. Yosuke. She had long golden hair flowing from the circlet she was wearing. Her amber eyes glimmered as the sun shone. She had a firm and beautiful physique. She had a fair complex. Her skin was wet with sweat. Her robe was wet with sweat. Her sweat revealed her figure and her the shape of her breasts. She brushed a sweat from her brow as the temperature rose. She was to deliver 30 blue gems for the completion of the heaven's tear. It was then when she saw the famous Guild Master of the guild Sacred, Varil, a hybrid Lord Knight who mastered both skills of Paladins and Lord Knights. He had hazel eyes reflecting the lake. His hair was mahogany and short. His skin was healthfully tanned. He had a physique that men die to have and women die to have in bed. He didn't perspire much as though the unforgiving heat didn't affect him much. She hesitated to greet him but fate has a cruel sense of humor; Varil saw her and walked towards her. She blushed slightly and tried to avoid him, but he kept on walking towards her. She leaned slightly to the left just avoid his gaze.

"Hi" he said.

Aribeth wanted to reply but she was too shocked to reply, so instead, she turned her head slightly right and nodded.

"I never saw you before, where do you live?"

She tried to answer but the shock was just setting in.

"Why aren't you answering? I asked you a question didn't I?" Aribeth froze and didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating fast as the sweat from her forehead dripped.

"I-I'm sorry sir..." Aribeth stuttered.

"Why are you stuttering? Am I intimidating you? And don't call me sir." Varil said smiling. Aribeth couldn't tell if he was flirting or just trying to get acquainted. She brushed a sweat from her forehead then turned right.

"It's not that, its just I'm surprised you're even talking to me." Aribeth replied finally overcoming her shock. Her heart beat faster. She felt embarrassed because she was perspiring like crazy. She stared at his flawless face but saw nothing but a face.

"Is that so?" he replied. He was calm, too calm. Aribeth felt uncomfortable being near him but she couldn't help the infatuation.

"Varil!! We're late for the W.O.E." a shrill voice from afar called out.

"Gotta go, nice meeting you miss...?" Varil asked, but before she could reply, the shrill voice from the bushes called out again.

"Varil lets go!!" the voice interrupted, and Varil ran away.

"Maybe next time!!" Varil Shouted while running.

"It's Aribeth." Disappointed, she walked away. After a few miles, she could see the foot bridge Fr. Yosuke was on. Fr. Yosuke then met her and offered a hand.

Fr. Yosuke was wearing a rough brown robe. He was nearly balding and scalp was already showing. His eyes were nearly black. He showed no signs perspiring. He obviously passed his prime. His skin was staring to sag.

"What ails you my child?" he asked sincerely.

"It's nothing." Aribeth replied.

"I know it's not nothing! I know you since you were a child." he snapped back.

"Well it's Varil." she said hesitantly.

"Varil! What of him?" he asked.

"Well, he kind of talked to me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well he asked me my name but had to go."

"Oh." Fr. Yosuke sighed disappointedly.

"Oh, here's your delivery." She said while handing out the parcel.

"Thank you my child." he replied, "Remember, there is more than what meets the eye."

"Huh?"

"Think about it my dear."

"Okay, bye Father." She said as she waved at him.

"Bless you my child." He replied with a wave.

She went on to Prontera where, bringing with her the disappointment she endured earlier. She wiped the sweat off of her head. As she entered the city she could see a big group of people building up near the fountain.

"What is that?" She said to herself.

"Come one, come all! Behold our greatness!" A wizard was calling.

The Wizard was wearing a white embroidered cloak. He had a medium tan. His hair was ebony and his eyes were royal blue. He was holding a peculiar branch in his right hand while holding a bunch of flyers with his arm. He was medium built and very attractive.

There, she saw the wizard throwing a dead branch to the ground. An apocalypse emerged.

The creature had 3 rotating heads. You know that monster in tomb raider 1? Well, it's sort of like that only its white and does not have the ancient finish. The creature was huge. Its arms were so built. It has a yellow binder for a neck that had a metallic finish. Its arms were big, bigger than trucks. It was obviously made of some sort of metal that can be flexed without damaging the material. It had stubby legs that looked like short metal tree roots.

"Rrrrwaaaaarr!!!" the creature growled furiously.

"Don't worry ladies and gentlemen! We have it all under control!"

Suddenly, a stalker emerged near the fountain. The stalker had dark brown hair. His complexion was healthily tanned. His eyes were glittering blue with sure victory. He was wearing a vest that showed off his body. He had a well-built physique. His abs was definitely toned. He was buff. Though he had a rough physique, he had a sweet face.

"Meet our G.M., Guile!!!" the wizard shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you! Thank you! I, the G.M. of the guild Storm Riders, hereby declare our guild, open for recruiting!" Guile shouted.

The crowd cheered while rushing to the wizard handing out flyers.

"Here miss!" the wizard said while giving Aribeth a flyer.

"Don't worry, I'm not joining." Aribeth said. Guile overheard what she said and jumped off the corpse of the apocalypse and walked towards Aribeth.

"So miss, you think were not good enough?" Guile asked Aribeth, while trying to avoid the rushing crowd.

"No! It's not that, it's just that, I don't belong in a guild" she said while smiling sweetly. Guile was definitely attracted to her.

"Don't belong in a guild?!" Guile said.

"Babe, look at you!" Guile said. He looked at her head to toe, but focused at her wet supple breasts and firm thighs.

"Excuse me, by any chance, were you a vulture in your past life?" Aribeth said with a nagging voice.

"Sorry!" Guile said smiling.

"You're a loss you know that?" he said.

"Loss?" she said puzzled.

"I mean look at you! Y-you're hot!!" he shouted. He extended his arms as if he was going to hug her, but was really going to touch her ass.

"Pervert!" she shouted. She raised her hand and was about to slap him. Guile caught her hand and said, "I know all you women. I say something like that and then you slap me."

"It's not what you said it was what you were about to do!" pulling her hand away from him.

She glared at him for a while as he stared at her. They looked into each other's eyes and at that moment, Aribeth's heart melted.

"So, are joining?" Guile asked.

Aribeth was still staring at him, so Guile took this opportunity to brain wash her. He grasped her hands and looked deeper in her eyes.

"Please join us…" he said in a sincere voice.

Aribeth was under his spell. Guile came closer to her face, as if he was about to kiss her. She stood still staring at his sweet face, imagining a life she could have with him. She focused at his blue eyes which were asking her to kiss him. His hands gripped her hands tightly but sweetly. She felt immediately felt something she never felt before.

The unsuspecting Guile fell under her spell too. Her beautiful golden hair flowing as the wind blew it, enchanted him in a way he could never imagine. Her hands were soft like cotton; he truly didn't want to let her go. He looked deeper in her amber eyes trying to force the answer from her. He felt her lips coming closer. She was closing her eyes, so he did too. They felt so safe, so in love. Could this be love at first sight or just indigestion?

"Will you join us? Will you be with me?" he said sweetly. They both opened their eyes slightly, just enough to see each other's eyes. Although the crowd around them was noisy, they felt alone.

"I…"she was speechless. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She knew what to say, but she couldn't get the words out. She felt him getting closer which made her feel safer.

For some reason, he knew what she wanted. He closed his eyes and came closer. Aribeth couldn't move. She knew the kiss was going to happen, but she was having second thoughts. Was she ready? Is he just playing her for a fool? The only certain thing she knew is she felt something.

"Hey lovebirds!" the wizard called out. It took the attention off of each other.

"…have to go." Aribeth immediately replied, letting go of his hands. She ran off, confused. She never felt that way before. It was a feeling she wanted to stay, but she had to stop before she does something she would regret her life.

Guile felt alone as she ran. He was staring at her as she ran. He felt a sinking feeling in the mid chest which made him feel uncomfortable. He knew he had to have her. He knew her touch will complete him. He knew her kiss will change his life. He knew he was in love with her. His feeling of emptiness then turned to anger. He faced the wizard and said,

"What the hell Al!! We had a moment!" He shouted. His was glaring at him. He really wanted to hurt Al but Al had to interrupt,

"Sorry to interrupt, but were gonna die." He said.

"What the hell do you mean?!" He shouted.

Al pointed behind him, and Guile saw a mob going after them. It looked like an avalanche of people racing towards them.

"We wanna join!!" that's all he could make up from all the screaming.

"Al!!" Guile shouted.

"Plan B?" Al asked.

"YES!!" Guile shouted as they made a run for it.

They ran out of Prontera. Panting, Guile was still looking for any sign of Aribeth as they were running out of the city. He looked left and right as they were running. Finally, he saw her in an alley feeding the kittens in a box near the trash. She was bending down and reaching for the kittens. She was giving them a piece of fish she bought for them.

"Al, remember that time I pulled you from the burning hut?" Guile asked, panting.

"Yeah, why?" Al said.

"Well, we're even!" he shouted, and then he suddenly disappeared.

"FUCK YOU GUILE!!" Al shouted as he was running.

Guile waited until the mob dispersed. He turned to the alley where he last saw Aribeth, but she was gone.

"I miss her already…" He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Romantic Start**

Later that day, Aribeth was given time to rest in her room. It was small, but cozy. The walls were painted bright pink, and the windows were tinted green and blue, forming the sky and a grassy field. There was a red door which had a sign reading, "Hers", making it the bathroom. There was a mini-mini chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which is the only means of illumination during the night.

She lied on the bed reminiscing on what happened that morning. She stared at the bright pink ceiling thinking about what Guile said earlier.

"Will you join us? Will you be with me?" theses words kept repeating in her head.

"Was he serious? Will I be with him?" she thought.

She turned to the left and stared at the tinted window, slowly closing her eyes.

"Am I in love? Or is this still infatuation?" She said to herself. She finally closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Guile and Al met near the entrance of culvert. The sun was about to set, which painted the sky reddish orange. The sweet scent of daisies filled the air, which attracted lovers to go watch the sunset. Few pairs have arrived, bringing blankets and baskets, maybe containing a packed dinner, each of them sitting down as they watch the sunset.

Al was standing on the bridge looking disappointed. His robe was slowly turning orange because the sun's color. His royal blue eyes were gleaming orange as he stared at the water. As Guile was approaching, he slowly turned facing him.

"You ditched me you asshole!" Al complained. He raised his hand and summoned a fireball between his fingers. He attempted to throw the fireball but he stopped when he saw Guile smiling and his eyes looking empty.

"What the hell are you smiling at?!" He shouted as he put out the fireball hovering from his palm.

"I found her Al. I finally found her." Guile said. He slowly approached Al and stood next to him on the bridge. His purple vest was starting to turn orange, and so were his pants. He slowly turned his back and rested on the railing of the bridge.

"Found who?" Al said puzzled.

"My future girlfriend…wait, scratch that. My future wife." He said smiling.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Al interrupted.

"No! This time it's serious!" Guile said, trying to convince Al.

"No, this time it's serious!" Al said mockingly.

"You're like this every time! You see a cute girl; you flirt a little, and boom! You say she's the one." Al said with a nagging tone.

"Will you stop? You're just like my mom! This time it's different. I didn't flirt, she did! But then, we looked in each others eyes, and I felt…" Guile said. He couldn't find the right term to describe what he felt with Aribeth.

"In love?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I think that's it." Guile agreed.

"What's her name?" Al said with a calm tone.

"I didn't ask her. She ran off." Guile said.

"Maybe she was afraid of you!" Al said jokingly.

"Shut up! It's your fault. You called us and she ran off." Guile snapped.

"Whatever dude." Al said with a laid back tone, as he was walking away.

"I'm gonna go back to the inn. I'm tired." Al said.

"Wait! How many signed up?" Guile asked.

"Umm…about 50, 60 tops." Al said unsurely.

"Wow, that's a lot." Guile said, surprised.

"Yeah, well! I'm gonna hit the sack, see you in the inn!" Al said while turning away and walking to the city's gate.

"Yeah whatever." Guile said as he turned to look at the sunset.

As Guile bid a good whatever to Al, Aribeth was waking up.

"What time is it?" Aribeth whispered. She reached under her bed and pulled out a box. The box was full of girly stuff, ribbons, clips, clasps, rouges. Her underwear was separate in another box also in the bigger box. She dug through all her junk and pulled out a watch.

"6:59? Good, I'm early." She got up, rubbed her eyes and went through her bathroom door to take a shower. After an hour, she finally got out of the bathroom. She just took a shower. She was holding a towel in her right hand, while the other was tightly holding another towel which was wrapped around her. She threw the towel in her right hand and let go of the other towel

(The rest of this filth is censored)

She then wore her high priest uniform; it was rose colored and smelled sweet. She buttoned her cuffs and tied her hair into a ponytail. She picked up the watch lying on her bed and read it.

"8:43, still on track." She picked up her small pink bag in the box and put a spare uniform, a towel, a case of powder and perfume. She opened the main door and went out. She walked down the hallway. The hallway's wall has an orange finish and has mahogany moldings. The floor was covered with a long red carpet. At the end of the hall was a mahogany door with a golden doorknob. Aribeth knocked on the door 2 times.

"Come in." a shrill voice inside called out.

She slowly opened the door revealing the contents of the room. The room was painted yellow, and the moldings had a golden finish. It was big. At the end of the room, an old nun was sitting behind her desk. The floor was covered with beige tiles with a marble finish. A round green carpet partly covered the floor. It was decorated with artistic finishes. Aribeth slowly approached the nun and nodded.

"Good evening Mother Superior." She greeted with a cheerful voice.

"Good evening to you too my child." She replied with a shrill and tired voice.

"So, you have a new assignment for me?" Aribeth asked eagerly.

"Yes my child, your next assignment is to safely transport the "heaven's tear" here." She replied weakly.

"Mother Superior, are you well?" Aribeth asked sympathetically.

"Yes I'm fine. My child, I am not long for this world, when I pass on to the next world, you are to take my place, if ever you pass the final test. coughs You'd better go my child, darkness is upon us." She said sickly.

"Yes Mother Superior." She replied sadly.

Aribeth turned her back slowly as tears fell from her eyes. She bit her lip as she walked out the door.

"Mother Superior…" Aribeth whispered as she closed the door behind her.

"I have to be strong for her." She said to herself. She paused for a while as she reminisced of the time she talked to her about a personal thing.

"Mother Superior, why didn't you marry?" She asked sweetly.

"To be frank Aribeth I never found my love, that's why I became a Mother Superior, and I also took a vow of celibacy." She replied.

"So…if I become a Mother Superior, I can't marry?" Aribeth asked playfully. This question made Mother Superior chuckle.

"Yes my child, this is where all high priests end up whenever they never find love. You either become a Mother Superior or a High Bishop." She replied with a chuckle. This was the only time Aribeth talked to the Mother Superior casually.

"Guile…" Aribeth said to herself. "What should I do?" she thought.

Aribeth bolted out the hallway and went out the front door. When she got out the Prontera church, she massaged her forehead for a while and continued walking.

The sky was dark as ebony. Stars softly lit the evening skies which were like a million candles from afar. The moon was full and served as a light in the dark sky.

"Live alone die alone. I don't want that, but Mother Superior." She thought. "Oh well, what God planned for me, I shall accept."

As she walked down the paved street she noticed the lamp posts equally aligned away from each other.

"The guy who designed this place must be really god." She said as she glanced at every post she saw. It's now 9:30, by this time, some the residents of Prontera head to bed, but some stay up to sell, train, brag or date. The particular street Aribeth is walking on is a y- shaped one. It was empty, just some lamp posts, and several trees. At the end of the cobble-stone street, she noticed a man in purple resting on a lamp-post. She squinted to make out his face, it was Guile. She stopped a while and turned the other way. She went to the intersection and took the other route, but before she did, she looked back to see if Guile was still there, but he was gone. She continued walking the other street thought the laps posts there were very far apart.

"I can do this." She said to herself. She suddenly felt something run past her. She thought it was Guile so she ignored it. At the end of the street, there was a lamp post. It suddenly shook and fell to the ground. This panicked her because it fell on its own. She stopped walking trying to hear what's happening.

"Who's there?" she called out, but no one answered. Suddenly, the lamp post opposite the other post fell on its own too, and then the other, then the other, well you get the picture. What ever it was it was coming for her.

"S-stop!" she shouted cowardly. She was near a lamp post, she stared at it and it paralyzed her with fear. The other post near the post she was standing next to fell. With her last ounce of courage, she pulled out a blue gem stone from her bag and cast M.E.

"MAGNUS EXORCISMUS!" she shouted. Immediately, the area around her lit up. It formed a big circle around her.

"Show yourself demon!" She shouted courageously. "That won't affect me babe."

"Guile?" Aribeth asked, as she peered into the darkness.

"Yup!" He replied.

"But how..?" Aribeth asked.

"Screwdriver." Guile interrupted

"Why did…" she asked.

"You didn't tell me your name." Guile once again interrupted. He then walked into the A.O.E. the4 M.E. created.

"Hi." He greeted Aribeth with a smirk on his face. He walked closer to her with his hands behind his head.

"Good evening…"she replied puzzled.

"Okay, I'm sorry I scared you, but I just can't get you out of my head." He said as he crouched pulling his head down.

The A.O.E. glow of the M.E. dimmed and disappeared. Aribeth couldn't leave him because of what he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I dunno, I just can't…" he said weakly. Aribeth came closer to him and offered her hand.

"Stand up. I can't leave you like this, and I have to go." She said. He took her hand and stood up, but when he did, he pulled her colder to him and hugged her waist as he looked into her eyes. He rested his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes.

"I missed you…" he said softly. Aribeth hugged his waist as well, her hands rising to his shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder as they stood under the light of the lamp post. Aribeth soon realized she was hugging him and shoved him away.

"What are you doing?!" Aribeth shouted, surprised.

"Y-you didn't want to…?" Guile said looking puzzled.

"I do…I don't…I mean…" Aribeth stuttered.

"I understand I must've been too forward. I'm sorry." Guile said. He looked down disappointed. Aribeth felt sorry for him because he was really hurt with what she just did.

"Aribeth. Tylmerande, Aribeth" she said.

"What?" Guile said looking up to her face.

"My name…is Aribeth." She said as she offered a handshake. Guile reached for her hand and shook it.

"Uh…Guile. Guile Dranshed." He replied as he was shaking her hand. He caressed her hand with his other hand.

"I guess this is the only part I can touch." He said jokingly. Aribeth giggled.

"So, where you headed?" Guile asked.

"To Father Yosuke." She said as she took her hand back.

"Oh…may I escort you?" he said smiling.

"No, don't bother, I can manage." She said smiling.

"You know I won't let you go alone. So whether you like or not, I'm coming with you." He snapped.

"Why bother asking if you're just going to do the opposite?" She said jokingly. Guile took it seriously and got embarrassed. Aribeth felt sorry for him again, and he took his hand.

"Let's go." She said as she ran. Guile's face lighted up with joy as he felt her hand. He pulled her hand and carried her as he ran.

"WHAT THE?!" she shouted.

"We'll get there faster." He said.

"WHAT IF I FALL?!" she shrieked.

"Fall?" he said with a smirk. He jumped on the house next to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she argued.

"You'd better hold tight if don't wanna fall!!" he said smiling. He hopped from rooftop to another, simultaneously; Aribeth was hugging Guile's neck tighter with every hop he made.

When they were near the city's boundary wall he stopped on a rooftop.

"Aribeth, I want you to see this." He said softly. Aribeth slowly opened her eyes and saw the wall.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! THE ROOFTOPS WERE FUN BUT THIS IS TOO FAR!!" she protested.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." He said menacingly as he jumped.

"GUILE!!!" Aribeth shouted as he jumped over the wall. For a brief moment, Aribeth looked at Guile seeing how happy he is. His eyes were shimmering with joy. The wind blew through his hair. His smile was nothing but remarkable. She closed her eyes when she felt they were about to land.

Guile lost balance and he knew they were going to crash, so, he pulled Aribeth closer and hugged her as he turned his back so he could absorb the blow and not hurt Aribeth.

"GUILE DON'T DO IT!!" Aribeth shouted. Guile went into a tree which lessened the impact, then landed into a bush.

Aribeth opened her eyes to see if Guile was okay.

"Guile, are you okay?" Aribeth said with a weak voice. Guile groaned a little but stopped.

Aribeth was directly on top of Guile. Her arms were resting on his chest. Her hair was flowing down on the side of his face. Her legs were alternately in between his legs. Guile, on the other hand, has his arms around her waist. He was staring directly into her eyes. The distance between their lips was roughly 5 inches away.

"I'm okay…you?" Guile asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine. You broke my fall." Aribeth replied weakly.

"No I didn't, the tree and bush did." He said jokingly. Aribeth giggled then stopped. They were both under Cupid's spell again, like the first time. Aribeth lowered her head and rested on his shoulder.

"Let's not move a while." Aribeth said lovingly.

"Okay." Guile replied softly. A "nothing to be said" kind of silence had them. Aribeth closed her eyes as she moved her hands to his shoulders. Guile moved his arms higher to her back.

"Will you join us? Will you be with me?" Guile whispered softly. Aribeth opened her eyes slowly and thought it over.

"I'll think about it." She whispered weakly. Aribeth used Guile as leverage to stand up.

"Kill me now…" Guile said as Aribeth stood up.

"What? No!" Aribeth protested.

"…just kill me now…" Guile said sadly.

"Why do you want to die?" Aribeth asked angrily.

"Because I'd rather die than not have you." Guile said weakly. These words touched her heart and made her fall for him. She took his hands and pulled him up, but he was limping.

"Stand up or I won't be with you." Aribeth threatened. Guile couldn't believe his ears, so he sat up.

"What did you say?" Guile asked, puzzled.

"I said stand up or I won't be with you." Aribeth said smiling. Guile slowly stood up, brushed his pants with a serious look in his face.

"Say again?" Guile requested as he walked closer to her.

"Whatever!" Aribeth shouted and walked away. Guile followed her smiling.

"Did you say, what I think you said?" Guile said smiling.

"I don't like to repeat myself Guile." Aribeth said with a cold voice as she walked. Guile used Chase Walk and went in front of her then revealed himself. Aribeth bumped on him and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Aribeth asked angrily.

"Don't be mad…" Guile said pouting. Aribeth crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Move." Aribeth said calmly. Guile hugged her and whispered, "Thank you…my princess…" Aribeth smiled and hugged him back.

"Aribeth?" A voice from afar called out. They immediately let go of each other.

"Who is that Aribeth?" Aribeth finally recognized the voice, it was Father Yosuke.

"Father!!" Aribeth said, surprised.

"Is this you're…?" Fr. Youske asked.

"Uh…sort of…" Aribeth replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean sort of?" Fr. Yosuke asked diligently.

"This is Guile, Father." Aribeth said.

"Guile? The G.M. of Storm riders?" the priest asked.

"Err…yeah…" Guile replied softly.

"Well it's good to see Aribeth with a man." Father said jokingly. Guile and the priest laughed while Aribeth was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry my princess…" Guile said as he knelt down.

"Princess?" the priest said.

"Just give me the Heaven's Tear Father." Aribeth said.

"Why are getting snappy? I just questioned your "pet names" "Father Yosuke teased.

"Heaven's Tear?" Guile asked.

"It's an important gem that can only be made by the combined powers of 7 royal champions, 7 superior high priests and 7 blessed paladins." Father Yosuke explained.

"What's it for?" Guile asked.

"It's used to cure any serious ailment, like cancer, stage 5 infections you name it." Aribeth said.

"Well where is it?" Guile asked.

"It's confidential, only those of the holy order may know." Father Yosuke said.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. I'm leaving. I'll wait for you tomorrow beside the fountain." Guile said as he walked away.

"Okay Father, where is it?" Aribeth asked.

"Follow me." The priest replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Heaven's tear**

Father Yosuke led Aribeth deeper into he woods. Surprisingly, the trees weren't getting thicker as they went deeper into the woods. The evergreen fields were replaced by cobble-stone pavements from an ancient ruin. At the end of the path, 3 ancient pillars stood still, and a roaring flame lit the ruins slightly. As they moved closer, she saw 20 people gathered, forming a triangle. There were 7 royal champions, 7 blessed paladins and 6 superior high priests. They were are in white

"Why are there only 6 superiors?" Aribeth asked.

"I am the seventh." Father Yosuke replied. Aribeth saw a pile of blue gems in the fire as the crowd sung a Gregorian song. Father Yosuke joined them and the blue gems lit up slightly. They stopped seeing that their efforts were futile. Father Yosuke and the others sighed and hung their heads in disappointment.

"What's wrong? We did everything the elders taught us." The Paladin complained.

"We are missing something…" Father Yosuke said as he brushed his chin. They all went silent and contemplated on what they had to do.

"Oh Aribeth, you may leave now. Tell Mother Superior that the Heaven's tear isn't finished." Father Yosuke said.

"Perhaps you're positioned wrong." Aribeth suggested.

"What do you mean my child?" a priest asked.

"Take a look at the pillars. Notice what's written on them. _Dominus, Benedicere _and _Predicare._ _Dominus _is Latin for command, _Benedicere_ is Latin for blessing and _Predicare_ is Latin for preaching right? That means, the _Dominus_ pillar is where the paladins should stand, the _Benedicere_ pillar is where the champions should stand and the _Predicare_ pillar is where the priest should stand." Aribeth reasoned with a willing voice.

"It's worth a try." Father Yosuke said with a grimace on his face. They all shifted places and began the ceremony. They sung The Gregorian song and suddenly the blue gems glowed brightly. It floated out of the fire and spun. The neon blue light it produced turned white. As the crowd sung solemnly with their eyes closed, the white light grew brighter and brighter by the minute. Aribeth covered her eyes because the light was blinding her. The white glow gave off an explosion that pushed all of them to the ground. The impact put out the flame and made the crowd stop singing. The white glow slowly dimmed and gently set itself on the ground.

"It worked." Father Yosuke said weakly as he, and his companions sat and stood up. Aribeth walked to the gem to see it. It was a beautiful clear gem. It looked like a diamond but was shaped like a tear drop. She reached to pick it up but Father Yosuke stopped her hand.

"No one is worthy to touch it." He said sternly. He pulled out a white cloth from his pocket, and took it with the cloth covering his hand. He wrapped the gem and gave it to Aribeth.

"You are not to touch it, you understand!" Father Yosuke scolded Aribeth.

"Yes Father." Aribeth said, lowering her head. She put the covered gem in her bag and closed it up. Father Yosuke smiled and began to speak.

"Well now, you'd better get going. Thank you for helping us." He said as he smiled at Aribeth.

"Bipolar weirdo!" Aribeth said to herself as she turned her back and started to walk.

"Bye now! Take care!" Father Yosuke shouted.

As Aribeth walked she realized something.

"Why am I walking?" she said to herself. She pulled out a blue gem from her bag and threw it to the ground.

"Warp portal, Prontera Church!" She shouted. The blue gem broke into pieces and a white ray of light shot out of the gem's shards. The ray opened up and formed a circle. Aribeth stepped into the light and closed her eyes, when she opened them she was in front of the Prontera Church. She heard metallic squeaking from afar. She turned to her right and saw Guile screwing the lamp posts back in place. Aribeth giggled and went into the church then into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Old Acquaintance**

It was morning; Aribeth opened her eyes and saw the tainted glass paint a soothing blue and green color on her face.

"Good morning…"she whispered to herself. She got up and went to the bathroom.

(I'd describe what she was doing but I don't want to called a pervert)

(Okay, bottom line, she took a bath and got dressed okay? I'd describe it but this is a wholesome story)

She picked up her bag and went out of her pink room. She shut the door behind her and walked to the main door. She went out the church and craned her neck upwards to see the sky. It was majestic. The Sun was shining, birds were chirping and to top it off, she was in love.

"I love this day." She said to herself, as she stared into the sky.

"You love who?" a male voice called out behind her. Aribeth brought her head down and turned back to see who it was.

"Who do love?" the male said. To her surprise, it was another male priest.

"Oh…nothing, I said I love this day." She explained.

"Oh okay, I'd better get going now." The male priests smiled as he walked pass her.

"What a busy-body." She said to herself. She slowly walked to the street where she encountered Guile. She saw the all the lamp posts intact and unmovable. She smiled as she remembered Guile screwing them back on.

"What an idiot." She thought. She continued walking and reached the end of the road.

"Princess!" Guile called out from afar. Aribeth turned left excitedly. She smiled as he looked at Guile running to her. Guile was carrying a glass bead which made Aribeth remember the Heaven's tear in her back. She hurriedly ran back to the church.

"Wait! I got something for you!" Guile called out.

Aribeth ran for her life.

"Shit!! Why did I forget?!" she thought. She ran into the church and into the hallway. She finally reached the Mother Superior's door. She tried to catch her breath and knocked tow times.

"Come in." The Mother Superior called.

"Princess! Why did you run?" Guile said while he tried to catch his breath.

"Wait here." She said softly. She turned the knob and entered the immediately closing the door behind her. Guile saw some part of the room and was amazed.

"Whoa! Whose room was that? He said to himself.

"You, stalker! Who are you stalking?" A priest said angrily

"Just because I'm a stalker, it doesn't mean I stalk people all the time. Jeez! Cut me some slack!" Guile said.

"Mother Superior, I forgot to give you the heaven's tear." Aribeth said sadly.

"That's okay my child. Come with me outside." She said as she stood up.

"I don't think now is a great time to go out." Aribeth said nervously. She was scared maybe the Mother Superior would see Guile.

"Nonsense child! Now is a perfect time." The nun said as she pulled Aribeth to the door.

"Hide Guile, please hide!" she thought The Mother Superior turned the knob and opened the door.

"Oh, finally! I thought you'd be in there forever." Guile said, relieved.

"Who is this my child?" Mother Superior asked Aribeth

"This…this is Guile Mother Superior." Aribeth said sadly. An awkward silence filled them as they looked at each other.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"He…he is my companion." Aribeth said softly.

"Oh, so your in his guild?" she asked.

"Yes! She is in my guild!" Guile said nervously as he chuckled.

"Oh I see what's going on!" Mother Superior said angrily. This made both of them more nervous. Sweat started to drip from Guile's head as gulped his saliva because he had a feeling that the Mother Superior would scold him and Aribeth.

"You have training!" The old nun said as she smiled sweetly. From the moment, the pressure was relived from both Guile and Aribeth.

"Y-yes! That's why now isn't a good time for a walk Mother Superior!" Aribeth explained nervously.

"Oh okay my child, perhaps later. The gem?" Mother superior said as she smiled at Aribeth

"Oh yes." Aribeth said as she pulled out the cloth covered gem from her bag.

"Thank you my child. Go on now! Train so you can be stronger!" the old nun said with a smirk on her face. "I'll return to my room now."

"Yes Mother Superior." Aribeth said as she helped the old nun into her room.

"Whew!" Guile exclaimed. "That was a close one."

"Too close." Aribeth said as she took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Aribeth asked Guile

"Oh, yeah. Here I got you something." Guile said as he smiled sweetly at Aribeth.

"Let's walk." Aribeth said. They started walking as Guile gave Aribeth the glass sphere.

"What's this?" Aribeth asked she examined the sphere.

"It's a message ball." Guile said smiling, as they went out of the church.

"Message ball?" Aribeth said, puzzled.

"Throw it to the ground." Guile said.

Aribeth threw it to the ground and eventually broke.

"I LOVE YOU ARIBETH!" A loud voice shouted as the glass sphere broke into pieces. The people around all stared Aribeth. Embarrassed, hid behind Guile. As the crowd dispersed, Aribeth walked in front of Guile then slapped him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Aribeth said angrily.

"I thought you'd like it." Guile reasoned as he rubbed his cheek.

"I like it but why here?! The Fiasco we had with Mother Superior was close enough why did you break it here!" Aribeth said, disgruntled.

"Don't worry she wont hear, besides, why can't she know?" Guile asked

"Because, I'm her apprentice! I can't get into a relationship!" She explained quietly.

"Oh yeah. Vow of Celibacy. Can't you just quit?" Guile said as he set his hand down. "That was painful by the way. Ouch!"

"I can't just quit now." She said. She started to walk as Guile followed her. "It would break her heart! I'm the only high priest who agreed to be her apprentice."

"Why did you become her apprentice in the first place?" he asked diligently.

"I…I didn't believe in love…till I met you." She said embarrassed. She started to blush so she turned away. Guile sighed as her raised his hands to rest behind his head.

"That's sweet…thank you." Guile said sincerely. Aribeth stopped and looked at Guile.

"Guile, do you love me?" she asked softly. Her eyes started to glow as she looked at Guile. Her hands were joined together and rested in her mid chest.

"Of course." Guile said as he took his hands behind his head and reached for her hands.

"I love you with all my heart." He said sweetly as he put her hands on his chest.

"Feel that? It's only for you." He said as he smiled at her. Aribeth blushed as he looked into her eyes. She bit her lips and looked away.

"I don't know what to say…"she said softly.

"Say that you love me too." He said eagerly.

Meanwhile, in the north of Prontera, a W.O.E. was taking place. The guild Sacred was defending their agit. Varil was leading a group of knights as they fought through a swarm of assassins, rouges and knights.

"Defend our Agit!!" he shouted. Wizards were casting storm gusts to freeze their foes. Assassins were using sonic blows to defeat their opponents. Knights were bashing their way through the crowd surrounding them. Rouges stabbed their way to the emporium but failed to go past Varil. Varil fought majestically. He knocked down all his opponents with a single blow. He countered a Champion's Asura strike, an Assassin Cross's Soul Destroyer, a Biochemist's Acid Demonstration, you name it, and he could counter it. In the end, they won and kept their agit.

"That was good, but we didn't beat our goal time." Varil said. "I was hoping we would finish this W.O.E. in less than an hour, but its still good." Upon saying those words, his guild members cheered.

Meanwhile, Aribeth was about to say what she feels about Guile.

"Well?" Guile asked, "Do you love me too?"

Simultaneously, Varil started to feel uneasy.

"I..." Aribeth said slowly. Varil crossed his brows thinking what is wrong.

"…love" Aribeth continued speaking. Varil on the other hand, looked around to see if there's anything wrong.

"…you" Aribeth finally said what she felt. Guile felt happy, while Varil felt uneasy.

"Guys, I'll be back, just enjoy our victory party…"Varil said seriously.

"Come on Varil! Loosen up!!" a guild member jeered, but Varil ignored it and left the agit and went to Prontera.

Aribeth and Guile held each other lovingly. They held on each other like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly, Al ran to them bearing bad news for Guile.

"Guile, come quick! We have a problem!" Al said as he tried to catch his breath. Guile hesitated to let go of Aribeth.

"Guile! You can flirt with her later, now we have an emergency!" Al shouted.

"I'll be back for you. Stay here." Guile said sadly as he turned away from Aribeth and left with Al.

"Be safe…"Aribeth whispered.

Varil, on the other hand, has entered the Hall of Glory, which connected Prontera and Prontera's agits. It was filled with chandeliers and black metal railings. The floor was paved with beautiful marble. The beige ceiling has a smooth finish that gave a luxurious touch to the place. As Varil walked the hall, he then reached the end. By the time he exited the hall, he immediately noticed Aribeth.

"Hey! I remember you." He exclaimed. Aribeth turned back and saw Varil. The infatuation Aribeth had for him disappeared. She looked at him and waved fondly.

"Hey, I didn't get your name. I guess I was just busy defending our agit." Varil explained. Aribeth smiled and turned back. Varil sensed something going on.

"Are you avoiding me?" Varil asked.

"No I'm not. I'm just waiting for someone important." Aribeth said.

"Oh, okay." He said, relieved. "So…your name?"

"Aribeth Tymerande." She replied.

Nice name, I'm…", "Varil Parista" Aribeth interrupted

"So you know me." Varil said, embarrassed.

"Everybody knows you." Aribeth said with a smile. Varil then looked around trying to find what he felt was wrong.

"Okay, so I'll see you Aribeth." Varil said as he waved goodbye and walked pass her. Aribeth waved back but still fell silent. Varil headed to the town's fountain where Guile and Al went to.

"I'd better go there." Aribeth told herself. She took another route to the Fountain to avoid Varil.

Meanwhile, the trouble Al was describing was the trouble with their guild. An assassin cross and a stalker were about to fight but Guile and Al stopped them.

"What's the problem?" Guile asked.

"That bastard stole my fire katana." The assassin cross exclaimed.

"How would you know? I have a fire katana as well! Just because you lost yours doesn't give you the right to take mine!" the stalker snapped.

"Okay, both of you! We'll fix this. You! Stalker what's your name?" Guile asked

"Brawn." The stalker replied.

"…and you?" Guile looked at the assassin as he asked her.

"Missy." She replied.

"Okay, Missy and Brawn. Both of you have fire a katana." Guile started

"I have two! He stole my other fire katana!" Missy said angrily

"I didn't steal it! I have a fire katana of my own!" Brawn reasoned.

"Okay, Missy, retrace your steps, what happened before you lost it?" Guile asked calmly.

"Well, I and Janet went to hunt for Eddga. Brawn joined our party, we accepted cause we did need help." She started, "we finally found Eddga, but he summoned Bigfoots to protect him. Janet cast ice wall to isolate Eddga so I could go for the kill. Brawn and Janet fought off the Bigfoots Eddga summoned." She continued, "Eddga attacked me, and I defended using my fire katanas and pushed it way, then I stabbed it in the gut and killed it. Then when I raised my hands, I noticed I'm missing a katana." Missy explained.

"Well there you have it." Guile said, "Eddga has strong claws, he must've broke one of your katanas when he attacked you."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Brawn said.

"Oh…"Missy said, embarrassed.

"So I guess your both okay now?" Guile asked with a smile.

"Thanks G.M." both of them said. Everybody cheered for joy.

Guile turned to Al with an angry look and said, "This is your emergency?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Al reasoned.

"I am gonna kick your ass! I left Aribeth alone!" he said angrily.

"Ah…a novice guild." Varil said arrogantly. Both Al and Guile turned to see who said that.

"This brings back memories." Varil said, smiling

"You got a problem punk!" Guile threatened.

"Whoa! What's with the attitude? I was just telling the truth." Varil explained.

"Get out of here if you don't want your pretty face beaten up!" Guile exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think so. Come to think of it, you can't even touch me." Varil bragged.

"Oh, that's it!" Guile exclaimed, ready to attack. He unsheathed his dagger from his back pouch and bolted towards Varil. Varil unsheathed his sword and blocked Guile's attack.

From afar, Aribeth could hear the clanging of metal. She immediately recognized the sound. It was the banging of two weapons.

"Guile…" she said softly as she squeezed through the crowd.

The crowd was cheering for Guile as he jumped back ready for another attack.

"You're going down!" Guile exclaimed as he jumped towards him. Varil blocked his attack again, but this time, he fell flat on his butt because of the impact. Guile jumped back and got ready for another attack.

"Get up! Or are you just tired?" Guile taunted. Varil pinned his sword to the ground and used as leverage to stand up.

"You're good! I underestimated you." Varil exclaimed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Guile said as he sheathed his dagger back in his back pouch, and pulled out metal knuckle weapons from his leg pockets. He jumped again and attacked. Varil blocked but Guile's left knuckle broke his sword and his right knuckle got a clear shot of his face which made Varil fall to the ground.

"Hurts don't it?" Guile taunted with a smirk on his face. The crowd was cheered louder as the fight began to intensify.

Varil got up and spat out blood. He fixed his jaw which cracked a sound.

"You're getting on my nerves." Varil said angrily. He unsheathed another sword from his back handle and posed to attack.

"Want more beating?" Guile taunted.

Varil bolted to attack him but Guile caught his sword with his bare hands.

"My father was a champion. He taught me well. You're not the only hybrid here punk!" Guile said as he pushed him away.

Varil raised his sword and pinned it into the ground.

"You want a hybrid fight? You got one!" Varil exclaimed as he closed his eyes.

"GRAND CROSS!" Varil shouted. Immediately, the crack his sword made began to light up, then a big cross appeared on the ground and lit up. The long end of the cross was directly under Guile. The pressure Guile felt brought him to his knees.

Finally, Aribeth emerged from the thick crowd.

"Stop it!" Aribeth shouted, but they couldn't hear her because of the crowd's cheers.

"LEX DIVINA!!" Aribeth shouted. Immediately the Grand Cross Varil cast disappeared. Guile stood up ran to Varil and posed to punch him.

"KYRIE ELISON!!" Aribeth shouted again. A barrier formed around Varil and Guile was knocked back.

"Why are you fighting?!" Aribeth exclaimed as she looked at both of them sternly. Guile and Varil were both tired. Varil was genuflecting wit his sword as a support while glaring at Guile. Guile was crouching and was also glaring Varil.

"He started it!" Guile shouted, as he pointed at Varil.

"I did not! You did." Varil defended. Both of them were panting, trying to breath.

"I don't care who started it I want to know why your started fighting!" Aribeth scolded.

The crowd jeered Aribeth, "shut up you! Let them fight!"

"Shut up! Go home! Train or whatever! Just go away! This fight is over." Aribeth commanded. The crowd groaned as they dispersed.

"What started this fight?" Aribeth asked calmly.

"That punk-ass Knight insulted Guile." Al said.

"There's no need for profanity, whoever you are." Aribeth snapped.

"Whoever has a name! Alphonse! Don't forget!" Al snapped back.

"Okay, Alphonse. I don't believe you. Varil is a complete gentleman, he wouldn't do that!" she defended.

"You saw your man was attacked and you defend his…his…attacker!!" Al protested.

"I didn't understand whatever you just said." Aribeth said as she shook her head.

"I was Grand Crossed for Pete's sake Aribeth!!" Guile exclaimed.

"He hit me in the face with a metal knuckle…" Varil said as he pouted.

"Oh my God! You're a sissy!!" Al exclaimed, as he and Guile laughed.

"GRAND CROSS!!" Varil shouted. Both Guile and Al felt the pressure.

"Princess!! Help us!!" Guile shouted.

"LEX DIVINA!!" Aribeth shouted, and the G.C. stopped.

Both Guile and Al groaned in pain.

"See! He started it!" Guile said.

"Varil did you?" Aribeth asked.

"No! He threw the first punch, I had to defend myself." Varil reasoned.

"He said we were a novice guild!" Al shouted.

"You are a novice guild right?" Aribeth asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to shove it on our faces!" Guile said as he stood up.

"Then sadly Guile, you're the one to blame." Aribeth said.

"Yeah! Why'd you take it seriously?!" Varil agreed.

"One more annoying groan from you and I'm gonna shove your sword up your butt!" Al said as he stood up.

"Stop it both of you!" Aribeth said as he helped Varil.

"What's this? You're helping him?!" Guile exclaimed angrily.

"He is in need, and I have to help him." Aribeth reasoned, "Its part of the priest's code of ethics."

"Fuck that! Don't help him!" Guile said

"Just for that, I'm bringing him to the hospital." Aribeth snapped.

"Say what?!" Guile said surprised. He rand in front of Aribeth and pulled her away from Varil.

"What are you doing?!" Aribeth exclaimed.

"I told you not to help him!" Guile commanded

"I'm still helping him." Aribeth protested as she helped him. Guile pulled her again and pushed Varil to the ground.

"Help him again and I'm gonna knock him out!" Guile threatened.

"You don't have the guts!" Aribeth dared as she helped Varil back up. As Aribeth helped Varil back up, POW!! Guile punched him knocking him out. Al ended up laughing who fell down because of the laughter.

"What did you do?!" Aribeth shrieked.

"What are you, blind?" Guile said.

"What?" Aribeth asked in an angry tone.

"Your right in front of me and you're asking me what I did. Did you get your eyes checked?" Guile asked jokingly.

"It's an expression! Why'd you knock him out?" Aribeth asked with an angry tone.

"I told you right? If you help him up, I'll knock him out." Guile reasoned.

"Okay, okay, help me get him to the hospital." Aribeth said as she was annoyed by Guile's childish behavior.

"No way! I'm not helping that arrogant bastard!" Guile protested.

"Yes you will! Or else!" Aribeth threatened.

"Or else what?!" Guile dared, as he came closer to Aribeth's face.

"She's gonna break up with you if you don't!" Al said as he walked closer to the couple.

Guile gasped as he squint his eyes towards Aribeth, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Nope. It's not that. It's something far more worse." Aribeth threatened as she smiled menacingly.

Aribeth twisted Guile's ear, "This is it!"

"Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Guile whined. Al was laughing to death with what he saw.

"You too Alphonse!" Aribeth said as she looked Al in the eye. Al stopped laughing when Aribeth looked at him.

"What?! What did I do?!" Al protested. Immediately, Aribeth twisted both their ears. Al groaned as she was twisting his ear.

"Okay! We'll help!" Guile said hesitantly.

"Well good." Aribeth said, pleased, as she removed her grip from both their ears.

"Jeez! You punch some arrogant bastard on the face and your girl twists your ear!" Guile complained as he and Al carried Varil's body to the hospital.

"Are you complaining Guile?!" Aribeth scolded.

"No Ma'am!" Guile said nervously.

"What about you Alphonse?" Aribeth asked with a grin on her face.

"Jeez, I didn't even to anything to him." Al complained.

As they reached the hospital, a nurse carried Varil into the hospital. Aribeth waved goodbye to the nurse as Guile and Al looked at each other with a confused look.

"I am so proud of you Guile!" Aribeth said.

"Well you should be!" Guile snapped as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Aribeth ran to Guile and hugged him. Guile looked at Aribeth sternly as if he was mad at her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Al said as he walked away.

"I'm sorry if I was bossy, but I could not ignore a man in need." Aribeth said as her grip on Guile became tighter.

"Then why didn't you carry him?!" Guile snapped as his crossed arms grew tighter.

Aribeth stretched her arms slightly to see his face and said, "You wouldn't want; your princess to get tired do you?" Aribeth asked with a slight grin on her face.

A brief silenced enveloped the both of them, as Guile softened his look on Aribeth and blushed as she stared him down.

"I thought so." Aribeth said as she came closer to Guile. Guile loosened his cross arms and hugged her back.

"Let's get going." Guile suggested as he took her hands and gently pushed her away.

"Where are we going?" Aribeth asked as they walked the paved street holding hands.

"I'm taking you somewhere you've never been before." Guile bragged as he started to carry Aribeth

"Please, not this again." Aribeth pleaded as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll be gentle this time." Guile said as he assured her by gripping her tighter.

"Hold on tight my princess!" He cried out as he jumped over the house nest to the hospital.

Aribeth gripped her tightly, looking at Guile's face.

"Guile, be honest, in the day that we met, did you really want to be with me, or did you just want me in your guild?" Aribeth asked as Guile jumped over the Prontera wall.

"I'll answer you when we get there." Guile said as he landed on the ground. Guile set her down and hugged her.

"Don't let go." Guile whispered as he pulled something from his pocket.

"Okay." Aribeth replied, gripping Guile tighter.

"Close your eyes." Guile whispered as he closed his eyes. Aribeth did too.

Aribeth felt a strong wind blowing through her. She felt nervous because she thought they were falling.

"Don't open your eyes until I say so." Guile whispered.

"What's happening, Guile?" Aribeth asked nervously.

"Try not to think about it and just close your eyes. I'm here, I won't leave you." Guile whispered lovingly.

Aribeth felt warm, as the wind slowly weakened. She pulled the loose cloth on Guile's vest and used it as a grip. The wind stopped blowing, and she heard water flowing and smelt a familiar scent of flowers. She wanted to open her eyes, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Okay, open them." Guile said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see a lot of blooming cherry blossom trees.

"You can let go now." Guile said as he gently pushed her.

Aribeth gasped, covering her mouth. The cherry blossom petals fell from the trees which was a sight to behold. The stream beside them had cool, clear water and colorful fishes swimming in it. The sky was no where to found because of the forest of cherry blossoms surrounding them.

"Well, do you like it? I wanted our first date to be special." He said as he sat down.

"I don't know what to say. It's wonderful!" Aribeth said softly.

"Well, the least you could say is thank you." Guile said jokingly. He pulled out a basket behind the tree beside them. Aribeth bend down and faced Guile. Guile stared at Aribeth as the petals fell from the trees.

"Thank you, Guile for bringing me here." Aribeth said as she smiled.

"I'll do anything for you. Are you hungry?" Guile asked courteously.

"No, I'm full just seeing this. Where is here exactly?" Aribeth asked.

"This is a secret part of Amatsu. How I found it is a secret." Guile said as he pulled out a sandwich out of the basket.

"Please tell me Guile!" Aribeth begged as she hugged Guile's arm.

"I'll tell in one condition." Guile said as he took a bite off the sandwich.

"Okay, what?" Aribeth said diligently.

"Eat! You're so skinny!" Guile said jokingly.

"But I'm not hungry!" Aribeth said as she pouted her lips.

"Well then, I'm not telling you!" Guile said teasingly as he lay down on Aribeth's lap.

Aribeth stared at Guile while he was eating. Guile finished his sandwich and sat up towards the basket.

"Umm…Guile? What's your answer to my question?" Aribeth asked softly as she placed her hands on her lap.

"What question?" Guile replied as he shuffled through the basket, looking for something.

"The one about you…and me…" Aribeth said as she looked at the stream.

"Huh?" Guile said, puzzled as he pulled out a bottle of water out of the basket.

Aribeth sighed and crossed her arms, "Never mind…"

Guile turned to look at Aribeth.

"Seriously, I don't remember." Guile said as he opened the bottle.

'I said never mind!" Aribeth shouted as she stood up and walked away.

Guile stood up to follow her as he set the bottle down.

"Where are you going?" Guile asked as he followed her.

"…away from you!" Aribeth snapped as she walked faster.

"You know princess, you keep this up I'm just gonna stab you." Guile said jokingly as he put his hands on his waist.

"Then stab me!" Aribeth shouted as she looked back.

Aribeth flipped her hair as she walked away from Guile.

"Why are you getting mad over something I forgot?" Guile reasoned as he chased her.

"That's the point! You forgot!" Aribeth said as she passed by a tree.

"You know what!" Guile finally shouted, "I've put up with you twice today, maybe you just cut me some slack!"

Aribeth looked back and walked to Guile, "Put up with me? What am I? A spoiled brat?!" she shouted.

"You're not just being a spoiled brat; you're being a pain in the ass!" Guile shouted as he pointed Aribeth. "You know what, forget you!"

Aribeth was surprised with what he said. Her stern look was replaced shock.

"W-what?" Aribeth said softly.

"You heard me!" We're through!" Guile said as he turned back and packed up the basket.

"Fine!" Aribeth shouted as he turned her back and walked away.

Guile pulled out a feather from his pocket and carried the basket.

"You coming or what?!" Guile said angrily.

Aribeth's tears fell as she walked away.

"Hey!" Guile called out as he dropped the basket and pocketed the feather.

Aribeth continued walking as she cried. She brushed her cheeks, wiping away the tears falling from her eyes.

Guile chased her angrily, "This is a "no spell zone" you can't go home without me!" Guile shouted.

Aribeth stopped walking as she wiped her tears. She bent down and covered her face. Guile stopped when he was about 5 feet away from her.

"You coming or what?" Guile asked with an angry tone.

"Just go." Aribeth said sadly, her hands muffling the sound of her voice.

Guile scoffed as he crossed his arms, "If you think I'm not leaving without you think again! I'm waiting for you because I'm feeling sorry for you."

Somehow, the spark they had for each other was lost. Aribeth's joy was turned to sadness and anger. Guile's love for her became anger.

"Get up! Let's go!" Guile shouted.

Aribeth wiped her tears and got up. She turned and walked back to the stream, on her way, she purposely bumped Guile on the shoulder.

"Oh, real mature Aribeth." Guile taunted as he turned back.

Aribeth ignored his taunt and continued walking to the stream. Guile started to walk as soon as Aribeth was a few feet away.

"What was I thinking? I didn't love her!!" Guile said to himself, wanting Aribeth to hear.

She started to cry again as she heard his side comment. As they reached the stream, Guile picked up the basket and pulled out the feather.

"Come here!" Guile commanded.

Aribeth stepped to him, but Guile didn't hug her. He raised the feather slightly and the winds started to blow. A radiant glow appeared beneath them. Before they could depart, Aribeth stepped out the glow and ran away.

"Aribeth!" Guile shouted as he started to disappear.

Aribeth knelt down and sat up. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the stream.

Guile returned to Prontera field and rushed to the inn he and Al was staying at.

Meanwhile, Varil started to come too. He woke up in the hospital, his armor gone and replaced with a white robe.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

"You're in the hospital." A nurse said as she approached Varil.

"You were knocked out. Good thing a stalker and a Wizard brought you here." The nurse said as she helped him up.

"Was there a High priest with them?" he asked as he got up.

"Yes there was." The nurse said. "I'll bring you your armor, you may leave now."

"How much do I have to pay?" Varil asked.

"No need!" the nurse said diligently, "That's one of the benefits of the guilds in Prontera agit."

"Oh okay." Varil said as he sat down on the bed. The nurse opened up the cabinet next to the door and pulled out a white cloth. She set it down on the bed and unraveled the cloth.

"Your armor." The nurse said as she gave it to Varil.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Your sword" The nurse said as she gave it to him," your robe and your shoes."

"Thanks. Umm…my…" Varil asked embarrassed.

"Oh yes, in the bathroom, the door next to the cabinet." The nurse said quietly.

Varil walked to the bathroom door opened it and closed it as he entered the bathroom.

"I'll leave you now Mr. Parista." The nurse called out as she fixed the bed.

"Okay!" Varil replied. The nurse left as she heard Varil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Broken Maiden**

Guile bolted into the inn and ran to his room. The wooden platform was thumping as Guile was running. The curtains followed as he ran passed them. Guile reached the stairs turned left. He climbed the steps and turned right. He stopped in front of his room with a screeching halt, opened the door and quickly ran to the drawer. Al, who was sleeping on the other bed, was jerked out of his as Guile noisily shuffled through the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Al said groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

Guile ignored him and pulled out a handful of feathers from the drawer. He bolted out of the room and turned left.

"Nice talking to you." Al said groggily as he turned, pulling a blanket to his cheek.

Varil was now finished dressing up. He went out of the bathroom and left the room.

Aribeth was still sitting down, crying. She started to feel weak. She finally fainted. She fell sideward, unconscious. Her skin started to go pale and her lips were starting to dry up. In a distance, a woman in a white kimono saw her. She had long black hair that was flowing to her waist. Her eyes were scarlet and were well rounded. Her lips were as red as blood and her skin was fair. She approached her and looked at her.

"Poor thing…" the lady said as she bent down.

The lady stood up, closed her eyes and raised her hands. Her sleeves started to float, and her ebony hair followed. She opened her eyes and started to glow white. Aribeth started to float and level to the woman's waist. The woman in white opened her mouth and a white smoke came out. The smoke enveloped Aribeth and the woman in white. The place began to get foggy as they were disappearing.

"Not now…wait until we leave…" the lady whispered. A soft growl came from afar, which made the lady panic. Finally, Aribeth and the strange lady were gone.

Varil stepped out of the hospital as he waved backwards to the nurses.

"He's so dreamy…" a nurse sighed to her company.

"I know…" all of the nurses agreed.

Guile, on the other hand, rand back to the spot where he teleported. He raised a feather and a glow appeared beneath him then, he disappeared.

Varil returned to his agit and was greeted by his guild members. A female wizard ran to Varil excited.

"Varil! There's word that an Incantation Samurai is present in Amatsu!" she said excitedly.

"That's exciting?" Varil asked softly.

"Here's the best part! It summoned a Bashoujin and a Garm!" the wizard said as she held Varil's hands.

"Bashoujin and a Garm, eh? Round up the guild! We're going to Amatsu!" Varil exclaimed. The wizard shrieked with joy and ran toward the others. Varil went to the chest near the table and opened it. He pulled out a box and closed the chest.

Guile arrived at Amatsu, worried about Aribeth, "Damn you! Why did you leave the circle?" Guile said to himself.

"What's with this fog?" he said quietly. He heard a growl nearby. He unsheathed his dagger and posed to attack. The stream beside him froze and so did the fishes in it. The fog grew thicker and enveloped him.

"…Garm" He said quietly.

"We're going on a Boss Hunt!!" the wizard excitedly exclaimed. The guild cheered as they gathered their weapons. Varil opened the box. The box had a red velvet finish and was full of feathers. He took a feather and set the box on the table.

"Okay guys! Get your Amatsu feathers here." Varil called out. The rest of the guild members rushed to the box and took a feather.

"Let's go!" Varil cried out as they all cheered. They all followed Varil out the agit.

Aribeth woke up in a daze. The first thing she saw was a wooden ceiling, and a lamp hanging from a wooden frame. She sat up and looked around. She was in a small hut, and was lying on a traditional Japanese bed. She saw a tea pot hanging from a wooden frame directly above a small fire. She blinked thrice to better her vision. She looked to her right, a wall. She was resting in the leftmost corner of the hut. Above her was a wooden window, where she could see the dark sky, filled with twinkling stars. She turned to the right and saw an open door which led outside. She could see many plants rooted to the ground. The ground was covered with grass and she could see little rocks scattered there. In the rightmost corner the hut, she saw a small table. On top of it, an oil lamp rested and a paper was there. She got out of the bed and fixed it. She looked for her shoes, and saw it outside. She was about to walk to the door, but stopped when she heard footsteps. She hurried back to the bed and lied down. The lady in white was carrying a handful of herbs which she set down on the table.

"I know you're awake, you don't have to pretend that you're sleeping." The lady in white said as she sat down.

Aribeth got up, and blushed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Aribeth said quietly.

"It's okay, I understand." The lady said as she smiled sweetly. Aribeth sat down in front of the lady and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're pretty." The lady said as she stood up and went to the pot.

"Thank you." Aribeth said, embarrassed.

"Could you pass me the herbs on the table there?" the lady in white requested as she pointed to the herbs on the table.

"Okay." Aribeth replied as she stood up and picked up the herbs.

"What were you doing in the woods?" the lady asked as she opened the lid of the pot.

Aribeth handed over the herbs to the lady and said, "I fought with a friend and I left myself behind."

"Why on earth did you do that for?" the lady said surprised as she took the herbs from Aribeth.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out here during the night?" the lady said as she put the herbs in the pot.

"It was his fault!" Aribeth cried out.

"Don't get mad at me. I helped you didn't I?" the lady said as she closed the lid of the pot.

"I'm sorry; I was just shaken about what he did." Aribeth said embarrassed.

"He was more than a friend wasn't he?" the lady asked as she sat down in front of Aribeth.

Aribeth fell silent for a moment and blushed slightly.

"I was right. I had that experience too." The lady said as she turned and faced the small table.

"Really? What did he do?" Aribeth asked curiously.

The lady pulled two tea cups under the table and turned back to Aribeth.

"He proposed, I refused, we fought, I cried, he left." The lady said.

"How sad…" Aribeth said sympathetically, "Why did you refuse?"

"I…uh… "The lady stalled as she gave Aribeth a teacup.

"You what? You what?" Aribeth asked excitedly.

"I was engaged to another man…yeah…" the lady said in nervous voice.

Aribeth noticed she was lying, so she stopped asking questions. The lady smiled nervously at Aribeth and stood up reaching for the pot.

"Wait! That's hot!" Aribeth cried out as she stood up. The lady took the pot, unhurt, unburned.

"How…how did you do that?" Aribeth asked, surprised

"It' wasn't that hot." The lady replied with a smile.

"Sit down. I'll pour us some tea." The lady requested as she pointed to the ground with her palm.

Aribeth sat down and smiled at the lady.

Meanwhile, Guile was still waiting for the monster to emerge.

"Come out Garm! I know you're out there!" Guile called out, but no one responded, just a faint growl answered him.

The fog got thicker, the air got colder. Guile could not see a thing. Guile closed his eyes, and concentrated on his hearing. He heard a branch snap behind him. He used Hide as well as Tunnel Drive to avoid the monster's attack. He saw a big blue crystal wolf walking through the fog. It was accompanied by 3 smaller crystal wolves. All of them were growling, sniffing for him. Guile perspired nervously hoping the monsters won't find him. The monster stood still and sniffed the air. Guile gathered every ounce of courage and emerged behind the monster and stabbed it. The monster yelped as Guile droved his dagger deeper into the monster. The 3 smaller monsters leaped for Guile, claws first. Guile saw them and leaped off of the monster. The 3 monsters couldn't stop and ended up hurting the bigger monster.

"Looks like they betrayed you!" Guile said smirking at the beast.

The beast growled and barked at smaller monsters. They yelped and got off of the monster.

"Check this out…"Guile said as he pulled out his knuckle weapons. He wore them and leaped into the fog. The monster howled and the fog disappeared.

"DIE!!"Guile shouted as he leaped for the monster. His right fist was glowing red with power. He aimed for the monster's head. He successfully hit the monster and it broke into pieces. The other 3 monster broke into pieces as well. Guile landed on his right knee and his right hand supported him.

"Aribeth…my princess…"he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He started to regret the fight as he feared for the worst. He stood up and ran deeper into the woods.

Varil finally arrived with his company.

"Someone killed Garm!" the wizard said as she bent down pointing at the crystal shards on the ground.

"That means a Bashoujin and an Incantation Samurai are waiting for us!" Varil said assuring his guild that they will kill something. They all cheered as they ran into the woods, but Varil stayed.

"…Aribeth" Varil suddenly thought of her as he looked at the ground where she laid on. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"You'd better not hurt her!" He thought to himself, addressing Guile, as he charged into the woods.

Aribeth and the mysterious lady were still taking, until the lady in white looked out the door and looked troubled.

"Is there something wrong?" Aribeth asked concernedly.

"Someone's coming…a man…" the lady said as her troubled look turned to fear.

"You'd better go!" the lady said as she shoved her out the hut.

"What?! Why?!" Aribeth asked as she was forced out of the hut.

"If anyone asks, no one lives here…" the lady said as she gave Aribeth her shoed back.

"O-okay…" Aribeth replied as the lady shut the hut's door, and turned off the light in the hut.

Aribeth sat on the hut's steps, and put on her shoes. Suddenly, a man bolted out of the woods. Aribeth felt afraid and hid behind the bush beside her. She did not emerge and waited for the man to pass by. The running man stopped just before the bush where Aribeth was hiding. Her sweat started to fall, and tears of fear formed before her eyes.

"Please go away…" she said under her breath. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists in fear.

Finally, the man left. Aribeth felt relieved and slowly stood up. She looked back in the hut but the lady in white was gone. She wondered where she went, but then ignored it and focused on getting home. She dusted off her skirt and sleeves, fixed her hair and wiped her sweat.

"Who was that man the lady was afraid of?" Aribeth said to herself. She started to walk back into the woods but stopped when she heard running footsteps. He eyes widened as her pupils shrinked. She got paralyzed with fear, her hands shaking. Tears fell from her eyes as she swallowed her saliva. As the running footstep grew louder, the more immobile Aribeth was. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lips, trying not to scream.

"Aribeth!!" a familiar voice called out. Her fears disappeared as she heard the familiar voice. She tried to remember that voice but had a hard time remembering.

"Aribeth!!" the voice called out louder. She started to remember the voice. It sounded like Guile. She immediately hid behind the tree hoping he wouldn't see her.

"My princess…" he said softly as he reached the tree she was hiding at. He paused trying to catch his breath.

"My princess…I'm sorry…please forgive me…" he panted as he was catching his breath

Aribeth wanted to emerge but part of her was still mad at him. She waited until Guile started to run again. As Guile ran, he heard him sniffling. He was crying. Aribeth finally emerged and ran to him.

"Guile!" she cried out, but he was too far to hear her.

"Guile!!" she cried out as she ran. He slowed down, as if he heard something.

"GUILE!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She stopped hoping he would turn. Guile finally turned and saw her though there was only a little light. He ran to her twice as fast as he did a while ago. Suddenly a tanned little boy in black emerged from behind a tree.

"So you're Aribeth…" he said quietly. The boy had white hair and was wearing a black Japanese robe.

"ZANKI!!" he shouted. Suddenly, an ethereal smoke hissed out behind the boy and assumed a shape of samurai armor.

"INCANTATION SAMURAI!!!" Guile shouted as he clenched his fists.

The ethereal samurai armor unsheathed a sword from its side and aimed it on Aribeth's neck.

"Your pretty…you'll be my wife!" The boy said as he giggled,

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Guile shouted angrily.

"NO!! She's mine now!" The boy said. Guile finally reached them but stopped as he saw the samurai armor had its sword aimed on Aribeth's neck.

"You don't deserve her! You shouted at her! I saw the whole thing!" the boy shouted as he walked in front of Aribeth.

"You don't know what happened! Stay out of this!" Guile snapped.

"Oh I know what happened! You forgot! Women don't like men who forget!" the boy exclaimed as he pointed at Guile.

Guile fell silent as the relaxed his fists. He sighed and faced downward closing his eyes.

"You don't deserve her!" the boy shouted as he floated to match Guile's height.

"What do you know about love little boy?" Guile said quietly. The boy didn't reply.

"Do you know what love is?!" Guile said as he raised his voice. The boy fell silent as he floated back to the ground.

Guile raised his head as he opened his eyes. "You know nothing about love…" he said softly as he walked closer to Aribeth. The boy ran behind Aribeth.

"You're just a boy. You don't know what love feels. I know I don't deserve her. I know she deserves someone like Varil. I know I raised my voice at her. I know I hurt her and for that I'm sorry." Guile stopped walking as he reached Aribeth.

"But you don't know what love is, you don't know what it feels like. You are but a kid." Guile said as he pulled the sword away from Guile.

"Guile your hand!!" Aribeth exclaimed.

"I'M NOT A KID!!" the boy exclaimed. Guile bled as he pulled the sword from Aribeth.

"Yes you are. If you aren't, you could do this." Guile said as he threw the sword to the ground. Blood fell continuously from Guile's hand.

"Guile…" Aribeth whimpered.

"I'd die for you Aribeth…" Guile said as he closed his eyes.

"THEN DIE!!" the boy shouted. The ethereal samurai armor unsheathed another sword and passed through Aribeth. It stabbed Guile in the stomach and left the sword in Guile.

"GUILE!!!" Aribeth shrieked as she ran to him. Guile fell to the ground and spat blood. She bent on her knees and reached for Guile.

"Guile…Guile…don't die…please don't die…"Aribeth whispered as she took him by the shoulders.

"I…told…you…I'd…die…for…you…" Guile struggled to say.

"Please…don't leave me…" Aribeth whispered as her tears continuously fell. She hugged him tighter as she cried.

"I…love…you…my…p-p-princess…" Guile whispered as he breathed heavily.

"I love you too Guile…don't leave me please…" Aribeth said as she cried harder.

"I…won't…" Guile whispered as he breathed his last breath.

"No…no…you're not dead…speak to me!!" Aribeth screamed as she tapped Guile's face.

Suddenly, Varil arrived and saw the Incantation Samurai. He pierced the boy and the samurai armor disappeared. He saw blood everywhere, wondering where it was coming from. Finally, he saw Aribeth lying on the ground crying holding Guile in his arms.

"Oh my God!" Varil exclaimed as he took Guile and carried him to the stream. Aribeth, crying deliriously, followed Varil.

"CARRIE!! CARRIE!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!" Varil called out. Footsteps from afar ran towards Varil.

"What?" a brunette high priest appeared.

"Oh My God!" Carrie cried out immediately pulling out a blue gem.

"RESSURECTION!!" Carrie shouted with all her might, but nothing happened.

"This is a no spell zone!! Where's the Yggdrasil leaf?!" Varil exclaimed as he set Guile's body down. The high priest hurriedly shuffled through her small violet bag and pulled out an ellipse shaped leaf.

"Here!" the high priest exclaimed as she gave the leaf to Varil.

Aribeth was still crying. She started to feel faint as she saw Guile on the ground immobile. She was covered in blood but was not bothered by it. She knelt down opposite of Varil and hugged Guile again.

"Let's hope we're not too late…" Varil said as he raised the leaf.

"RESSURECTION!!!" Varil shouted. A bright green glow enveloped Guile. His body floated in mid air, making Aribeth let go. She finally stopped crying as she stared at Guile's body floating and glowing. A white light from direction from the hut blasted through the woods and hit Guile's body. The white light dominated the green light and pink orbs came out of the cherry blossom trees around them. The white ray from the hut stopped and the pink orbs circled towards Guile's body.

"Guile…please live…" Aribeth whispered as her eyes closed and fainted. She fell on the ground but was caught by a white smoke. It set her down gently and kissed her cheek. It then floated directly above Guile's body and slowly entered it. The pink orbs revolved Guile as another white ray from the hut shot Guile. The pink orbs floated back to their respective trees and entered them. The ray hitting Guile slowly set him down on the ground and disappeared and so did the glow enveloping Guile's body. He started to breath again but was still unconscious.

"That looked like Bashoujin magic." Varil whispered.

"Boss, wasn't that Bashoujin magic?" Carrie asked Varil as she looked at him peculiarly.

"Yes…yes it was…" Varil replied, puzzled.

"Okay, call the others; we're going back to Prontera." Varil commanded

"But the Boss?!" she reasoned

"We killed an Incantation, that's enough." He snapped.

"But you killed…", "Just do it!" Varil interrupted

"Okay boss." She said sadly.

Varil stared at Aribeth softly and bent down reaching for her. He carried her as the other guild members came to carry Guile.

"I'll win you over…you'll see…"Varil sadi under her breath.

"Okay people!! Let's get going!!" Varil commanded as they huddled together. Carrie pulled out a feather and they were teleported back to Prontera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Demon in the Frontier**

Aribeth woke up in her room. Surprised, she got up immediately. She rubbed her eyes for a better vision. When she opened her eyes, she was still in her room. Feeling sure that this wasn't a dream, she headed for the door. She looked at her dress as she walked, surprised that there was no trace of blood to be found. She fixed her hair as she reached the door. She noticed a piece of paper nestled under her door. She bent down to reach it as she held her chest. It was a letter from Mother Superior. She opened it as she sat down on her bed. She pulled out the letter out of the envelope and carefully unfolded it.

_Dear Aribeth,_

_I know you're going through a lot lately, and I know you're exhausted from last night. You were brought home unconscious and covered in blood! I wasn't to know what happened last nigh, so if you have time, come into my office as soon as possible. I'm sorry for bringing much pressure on you, but I care for your well-being that I want you to tell me everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother Superior_

Aribeth folded the letter and inserted it back in the envelope, sighed and closed her eyes. She set it down on the bed and nervously stood up. She opened her eyes and turned the doorknob, opening the door. She went out slowly and closed the door behind her. She turned right in the hallway, headed towards Mother Superior's office. When she reached it, she took a deep breath knocked 3 times.

"Come in my child…" Mother Superior called out. Aribeth turned the knob of her office and went in. She closed the door behind her and looked into her office. She saw Varil sitting on a chair in front of the table Mother Superior. She was surprised to see him and not only that, he was not in armor. He was wearing a white long-sleeved linen shirt, with a pair of linen pants to match. His katana was slinging from his side. His metal armor boots were replaced with comfortable brown sandals. He was quiet, as though he was thinking deeply.

"You may speak now Aribeth." Mother Superior said softly.

Aribeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She folded her hands and cleared her throat, and then she began to speak.

"First of all Mother Superior, I would like to apologize. I was not completely truthful to you, Guile is not just my companion…we're together." Aribeth confessed. Mother Superior looked surprised as she listened to Aribeth.

"Continue my child." She said coldly.

"…he took me to Amatsu." She began with a cold and calm voice, "We frolicked. We were having the time of our lives." She said as she began to smile, "We fought and we broke up." She said softly and started to frown, "I walked out on him, he chased me and tried to bring us home…" she said as her voice started to break.

"Tried?" Mother Superior asked coldly.

"Yes…tried because I refused." She replied calmly as her voice normalized, "He came to me as we teleported, but I rushed out of the circle."

"Why did you rush out of the circle on the first place?" the nun asked as she started to pent her hands together.

"I was mad at him…maybe I did it out of blind rage." She reasoned, "I fainted and woke up in a hut where a lady in a white kimono took me in." she continued, "She heard running footsteps and panicked. She said it wasn't safe for me to be there so I went into the woods. I ran into Guile there and we talked. He apologized, and then an Incantation Samurai appeared…" Aribeth paused as tears fell from her eyes.

"Then what happened?" the old nun asked as she laid her back on the back rest of the chair.

Aribeth's voice started to shake as she continued to speak, "it stabbed him then he died. Varil appeared and vanquished the demon and called for help." She continued as her voice was shaking, "Carrie showed up and gave Varil an Yggdrasil leaf. He revived him as a white light shot Guile." she said sadly, "Then I fainted and woke up here."

"Okay my child that will do…" the nun said as she stood up and pointed to the door with her palm, signaling her to leave. Aribeth turned around and opened the door. Varil stood up and followed her out of the door. She closed the door behind her as Varil walked passed her.

"What were you doing in there?" Aribeth asked, sniffling as she wiped away her tears.

"None of your business." He replied coldly as he began to walk. She followed him out of the church looking puzzled.

"Can you take me to Guile?" she asked with her voice returning to normal.

Varil looked away as he said, "Okay, I'll take you to him."

Aribeth looked more puzzled when she noticed that the bustling metropolitan that is Prontera, was empty. They walked towards the fountain and began to slow down.

"Wait here; I forgot something in Mother Superior's office." He said as he turned back and ran back to the church.

"Okay…" she replied as she sat on the edge of the fountain. He closed her eyes, pulled out a rosary and began to pray. She slowly heard people murmuring. She opened her eyes and saw people slowly fading in. She looked puzzled and continued praying. The people around her began to slowly solidify. She stopped praying and they all faded away again.

"What the…" she whispered to herself. She pocketed her rosary and stood up.

"RUWATCH!!" she shouted. A glowing blue orb appeared and revolved around her. The people started to fade in again and began to solidify. The city was back to normal as she began to worry about Mother Superior. She hurriedly ran to the church as the blue orb faded away. She entered the church and into the hallway, opened the door and looked inside.

"What on earth…" the nun said shocked.

Aribeth saw Varil seated in the chair where last sat in.

"What did you forget Varil?" Aribeth asked suspiciously.

"Where's Varil my child?" the nun asked puzzled.

"RUWATCH!!" Aribeth cried out as a blue orb appeared. Varil shirked in pain and Mother Superior began to see him.

"How'd you get in here Varil?" the nun asked puzzled.

Varil looked at Aribeth crossly as his hazel eyes turned red.

"That tickled…" Varil said menacingly. She jumped out of his seat and ran towards Aribeth. She turned back and ran out of the room.

"Aribeth!" the nun called out. She ran to the door but immediately felt exhausted. She held on the door's railings and tried to catch her breath.

"I have to tell her now…" the nun said as she took the wrapped gem on the table and left the room.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!!" Varil cried out as he unsheathed his sword, running towards her.

"AGI UP!!" she cried out as a white aura wrapped her. Her speed greatly rose as she ran to the fountain, knowing someone would help her.

"Two can play that game…AGI UP!!" Varil cried out and a white aura wrapped him as his speed increased as well.

Aribeth arrived at the fountain panting, "Help me!!" she cried out.

Varil arrived a few feet away from her, "No one will help you!!" he said menacingly as he raised his sword. His sword glowed purple and shot out two purple smoke balls. The balls settled down on the ground and took shape. It was 2 Nightmares.

"You're…you're a Doppelganger!!" Aribeth said, shocked.

"You've finally figured that out…" the demon said as he grinned at her. "I like this copy…its handsome..."

The people around them fled and screamed as the Nightmares appeared.

"I told you no one would help you..." the demon said as he pointed his sword at her, "Now, time for vengeance!" the demon exclaimed.

"Vengeance? For what?" she asked nervously.

"You killed my brother!!" he cried out angrily.

"Your brother?!" she suddenly thought about the Incantation Samurai Varil killed the yesterday,

"But I didn't kill him, Varil did! Why are you taking it out on me?!" she cried out as she backed up a little.

"Killing him would be to easy, but killing the one he loved, would be a fate worse than death!" he said as his Nightmares advanced on her.

"He loved?" Aribeth asked, looking puzzled.

"You're so oblivious! You could see it from the highest mountain…anyway…time to die!!" the demon exclaimed

Aribeth froze with fear, unable to speak as the 2 Nightmares finally reached her. They stood on their hind legs, as their flaming manes rose up forming a big fireball.

"Any last words?" he asked menacingly.

"HOLY CROSS!!" a voice from afar shouted.

"FINGER OFFENSIVE!!" another voice from afar cried out.

A blinding white cross shot out behind the Doppelganger and a small electric ball shot out from behind the fountain. The cross hit the Nightmare on Aribeth's right and the ball hit the other on her left. They both immediately exploded and turned to smoke.

"Hey! Who did that?!" the demon shouted, puzzled as he looked around.

"We did…" the voices replied. Varil emerged from a few meters away from the demon and Guile emerged from behind the fountain. Aribeth looked at both of them, surprised.

Varil was in full armor. His Plate mail was shining with metallic luster. His royal blue cape was flowing from his shoulders and to the ground. His arm, leg and battle armors were thick and were shiny as his plate mail. He was pointing his sword at the demon as his mahogany short hair flowed gently with the wind.

Guile was wearing a long white sleeveless coat decorated with black and gold trimmings, which was open revealing his built physique, and was matched by a pair of long white pants also decorated the same way. His arms were wrapped in white a bandage. His silver knuckle weapons were replaced with gold glowing ones. His forehead was wrapped with a long white bandana whose ends flowed gently with the wind. His dark brown hair flowed slightly as the wind blew through.

"Sorry to drop in…" Guile said, smiling at Aribeth as he walked closer to her. She smiled back, looking happy.

"Whoa! Why'd you copy me for?!" Varil cried out angrily as he approached the demon.

"STAND BACK!!" the demon shouted, leaped towards Aribeth as he pointed his sword on her neck, "…or I'll kill her"

Guile pulled out his dagger from his pouch behind him then disappeared.

"You're pulling a fast one! You leave me no choice but to kill her!" the demon cried out as he pulled his sword back, attempting a fast pierce through her neck.

"DEVOTION!! SAFEGUARD!!" Varil shouted as a blue ray shot out of Varil's chest and into Aribeth's chest. Then a translucent barrier shrouded Varil.

The demon pierced Aribeth but nothing happened, it just ran through her. Surprised, the demon pulled his sword and made a run for it.

"BACK STAB!!" Guile shouted as he emerged behind the demon and stabbed him with his dagger. The demon slowly turned to dust as the wind blew him away. Guile flipped his dagger and sheathed it back in his pouch.

Aribeth stood there staring at both of them. She clenched her fists, bit her lower lip and turned away, running.

"Princess!" Guile called out as he chased her.

"Aribeth!" Varil shouted as he chased her as well.

"It's nice to see you again Guile, but I'm not ready to face you…"Aribeth said to herself in her mind.

"Princess wait!" Guile called out as her ran, "AGI UP!!" he shouted as an aura of light shrouded him and as his speed increased.

"No fair!" Varil complained. He whisteled as he ran, trying to call something. Suddenly, an armored Grand Peco-peco bolted chasing Varil. He stopped then he jumped on the bird and rode it to catch Aribeth.

Guile ran passed Aribeth and blocked her path. Aribeth stopped and turned back to run in the other direction but stopped as soon as she saw Varil approach.

"Why are you running from me?" Guile asked sympathetically as he slowly approached her.

Aribeth fell silent as she turned back facing him. Their eyes locked filling them with the love they've seemed to lose. She paused a while then turned away, giving no reply to Guile.

"Well Guile, looks like you win thin round!" Varil said as he pulled the reins on the bird and turned back, "I'll beat you next time!!" he shouted jokingly as the bird ran.

Guile chuckled as he looked at Varil running back.

"We kinda made a pact…" Guile said as he continued to laugh. He then brushed his head as he walked closer to her.

"I-I'm not ready to face you…" Aribeth stammered as she turned back avoiding looking at him.

"Why?" He asked as he lowered his hand, "I think I know why…"

"Look, I'm sorry about the fight…" he said as he lowered his head.

"It's not the fight…" she reasoned as she held herself.

"Was it what I said?" he asked half begging.

"It's not that too…" she said as she raised her eyes. To her surprise, she saw Mother Superior headed for her.

"Aribeth!!" she called out as she ran towards her.

"Mother Superior!!" Aribeth ran to fetch her as Guile followed her stealthily.

"Aribeth, I need to tell you something before you make the biggest mistake in your life!" She cried out as she approached her.

"What do you have to tell me?" she asked quietly as she helped the nun stand up.

"Aribeth…don't turn him down…" the nun said as she slowly caught her breath.

"What?" Aribeth asked, puzzled. Guile slowly approached the nun to help her.

"I don't want you to end up like me…a worn out old hag who didn't have the chance to love." She said softly. Guile knew this would benefit him, so he smiled secretly.

The nun unraveled the cloth and held the gem. Aribeth gasped as she looked at the nun touched the gem.

"Mother you're…", "Yes I know…" the nun interrupted.

"Being the Mother Superior makes you pure and holy." The nun said as Guile helped her to a seat.

Aribeth followed them and asked, "How come?"

"Before you become a Mother Superior, you'd have to undergo a 40 day fast, to enter a trance where you would actually meet god." She said as she sat down.

"Wow!" Guile exclaimed as he let go of the nun and stood next to Aribeth.

"By having that experience, you are made a leader in the church." The nun continued, "You are in charge of the church's affairs and you are in charge of maintaining the balance of good and evil until the last battle."

"That's a lot of responsibility…I can't handle that!" Guile said as he smiled at Aribeth. She turned away sadly as she crossed her arms.

"…Aribeth, the reason I came here is to ask you to decide…will you continue your training, or will you stop?" the nun asked softly.

"No one will replace you, so I'll continue my training." Aribeth replied as she looked at the nun.

The nun shook her head and stood up, "Aribeth, don't worry about me…"

"But if you die…who will take your place? I can't just leave the church alone…" she replied uncrossing her arms and looking at the nun sympathetically.

"How old am I, Aribeth??" the nun asked as she looked at her smiling.

"Well, according to the church's records, you're 91." She replied surely.

"Are you sure?" the nun questioned as she raised her brow. Aribeth nodded yes as she smiled.

"…I'm 703 years old." The nun said as she smiled. Aribeth and Guile gasped, looking surprised, "I knew people would look me up so I requested the church to change my records."

"How?" Guile said as his eyes grew.

"…this." The nun said as she looked around. Seeing no one was there, she raised the gem.

"INTERCEDES GLORIFICA!!" the nun shouted. Suddenly, a white light from the skies beamed down on her. The light grew brighter and slightly blinded the couple. They took steps back as they covered their eyes. The light slowly dimmed and revealed the nun. To their surprise the nun's old physique changed into a young one. Her wrinkled skin was replaced with a beautiful young one. Her liver spots disappeared as her veil fell off. Beautiful brown hair revealed itself as the wind blew slowly. The nun stood there; wearing her black uniform revealing the hidden beauty she had years ago. The couple looked at her and gasped.

"Wow…you're hot!!" Guile exclaimed as Aribeth looked at him crossly. Guile smiled at her nervously as he brushed his hair.

"This can be yours, so choose wisely." The nun said with a soft sweet voice.

Aribeth paused a while as she lowered her head, thinking. She then looked onto the sky and finally spoke.

"A life without love, even an immortal one, isn't a good enough reason to live." She said as she turned to Guile, smiling.

The nun sighed, smiling, "7 generations, same answer. Well, not word per word, but the same meaning is the same." She said as she giggled.

"I'm sorry Mother Superior, but I may be not able to continue my training…" Aribeth said sadly.

"I understand my child…" the nun replied as she turned away and walked back to the church.

"You may fetch your things later!" she said half shouting as she waved behind.

Aribeth fell silent as the nun left. Guile suddenly hugged her sweetly as he smelled her hair.

"Thank you for choosing me…again…" he said softly.

"What makes you think I chose you?!" she exclaimed, half roaring. She shoved Guile away looked at him crossly.

"W-what?! You didn't do that for me?!" he asked with a needy voice, "then who did you do it for?"

Aribeth smiled slightly as she turned away, "that's for me to know, and for you to find out."

She left Guile standing there. He smiled as he looked at her leaving.

"You love me, I know it!" he said to himself, addressing Aribeth. He turned back and headed for the inn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Fresh Start**

Aribeth went back to the church to pack her things. As she entered her room, she smiled and reminisced all the time she spent in the church training. She pulled out a big bag under her bed and set it on the bed. She pulled out the box under the bed and set it on the bed too. She started to fold her clothes and neatly place it in the bag. After packing, she left the room carrying her bag and knocked in Mother Superior's room.

"Come in…" she called out.

As Aribeth entered the room with her bag, she saw a female high priest sitting on the chair, in front of the nun's table.

"What brings you here my child?" the nun inquired sweetly.

"I just came in to say goodbye." Aribeth said sadly.

"Don't be sad! We had wonderful memories together. Just remember me and all that I taught you wherever you go." The nun said she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, meet Ferna, she will be my new apprentice." She said as she pointed to the high priest with her palm. The high priest waved a hello to Aribeth and smiled.

"That was quick…anyway, I'm off now." Aribeth said as she slowly closed the door.

"Where will you be staying?" the nun inquired.

"The inn I guess." Aribeth said as she waved goodbye and closed the door.

"Bye Aribeth! Take care." The nun shouted as Aribeth closed the door.

"Bye Mother Superior…" Aribeth said under her breath as she sighed.

She walked out of the hall, and out of the church. Carrying her bags, she walked, looking at the sky. A leaf fell on her head as she was walking. She plucked it off her head and looked at it.

"It's fall." She said softly as she threw the leaf away.

"Need help?" a familiar voice called out. It was Varil.

"No, I'm good." She replied as she smiled sweetly.

"Come on, give me your bags." He said as he took the bags Aribeth was carrying.

"Thank you Varil." She said as she massaged her arm.

"Where are you going? Don't you have training as Mother Superior?" Varil inquired.

"She quit!" another familiar voice called out. It was Guile.

"She quit because of me!" Guile said boastfully.

Aribeth laughed softly as they walked.

"Really?" Varil asked as he looked at Aribeth, smiling.

"No…not really…" she replied with a smile.

"Ha!" Varil exclaimed as he glanced at Guile with an insulting look.

"Of course she would deny it…it would be improper for a woman to profess love to her man! Only men do that!" Guile said confidently, "Like this…" he said as he ran in front of Aribeth, blocking her pat. He knelt down and took her hands, caressing them. The both of them paused looking at Guile.

"Aribeth…join my guild…be with me…for I love you and I'd die without you…" he said sweetly as he looked into her eyes. Aribeth grinned as she raised her brow.

"I don't think so." She said as she pulled her hands from Guile and walked around him.

"Ha!" Varil said tauntingly as he looked at Guile again.

"I died for you and this is how you repay me?!" Guile exclaimed jokingly as he chased Aribeth.

Varil started to walk as Guile chased Aribeth.

"Why don't you join my guild, Aribeth? There's free food, shelter, water and we're very happy!" Varil exclaimed as he walked faster, catching up to them.

"Very gay if that's what you mean!" Guile said as he rested his hands behind his head. Aribeth giggled as she turned left in the t-intersection.

"Thanks Varil, but I feel like going solo a while. I'll be staying in the inn, and by the way, thanks for carrying my bag." Aribeth said as she smiled sweetly.

Varil blushed as she looked at him.

"WHAT?! I ask you lovingly to join me, you snapped at me and he asks you to join him and you reply sweetly?! What's he got that I don't got?!" Guile said as he put his hands on his waist, looking at her crossly.

"First of all Guile, work on your grammar! Secondly, he's a proper gentleman while you're a boastful, arrogant idiot!" She said jokingly as she smiled.

"Arrogant?! Boastful?! I'm gonna look that up!" Guile said jokingly as they all laughed.

"Guile, I never seen this side of you…you should be a clown instead of a Champion-Stalker." Aribeth said as she looked at Guile.

Guile blushed as well as she looked at him. He turned away, embarrassed.

They finally arrived at the inn. Aribeth stopped walking and turned to look at them.

"Thank you for accompanying me. May I have my bag back?" Aribeth said sweetly, looking at Varil.

"I'll take that!" Guile said enthusiastically as he snatched her bag from Varil.

Varil sighed quietly as he turned around to leave, "I'm going now Aribeth."

"Take care." She replied as she waved goodbye. She turned around facing the inn's door. Guile rushed behind her, "Open the door please." He said jokingly.

"Okay." Aribeth replied with a sigh as she turned the golden knob of the big brown door and entered the room. She was greeted by marble flooring and an exquisite gem-filled Chandelier in the middle of the room which gave out a yellow illuminating light. A big round table was underneath the chandelier, there a big blue ceramic vase filled with big yellow flowers stood on the table. Underneath the table was a big round green carpet almost similar to the one Mother Superior has.

"This is an inn?" Aribeth said, shocked.

"It's a hotel, I had to upgrade it." Guile said as walked into the room.

"Yeah right, like you own the place." She said coldly. Guile fell silent as he rolled his eyes at Aribeth.

"Whatever!" she said as she walked to the front desk which was about 5 meters was from the table. The front desk was made of black marble and had gold linings on it. Behind the desk was a female attendant in her mid 30's who was in a beautiful white apron; underneath was a navy blue dress. She had bright blue eyes with a well-rounded face. She was a little chubby, but it suited her well. She had long black hair supported by a Kafra band.

"How may I help you ma'am?" she asked sweetly.

"I would like to check in please." Aribeth replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry, we're all full, and our only vacancy is one of the presidential suite." She replied with a frown.

"How much will that cost?" Aribeth inquired.

"For that suite…" she replied as she rustled through her papers, "about 500,000 zennies a night.

"Wow…" she replied sadly.

"Give her that room, on me." Guile said as he approached the desk.

"Yes sir! Master Guile." the clerk said excitedly as she walked away.

Aribeth's eyes grew in shock as she turned at Guile, looking at him. Guile grinned as he winked at her.

"I'll take your bags upstairs, when you're ready, the lift's over there." Guile said as he pointed to the rightmost corner of the room. Aribeth slowly turned her head to look at it, it looked like a fancy elevator. The doors were golden and the dial above it was made with pure ivory.

"You own this place?" Aribeth said softly, shocked.

"Yes! So just go up later, I'll be waiting for you. Your room is in the 33rd floor okay?" he said smiling as he walked to the elevator.

"o-okay…" she replied softly.

"Here is your key ma'am!" the clerk said smiling as she gave the keys to Aribeth.

"Thanks…" she replied softly with a smile. She turned around and headed for the elevator.

She arrived in front of the elevator and saw 2 buttons with an arrow pointing up and one pointing down. She pressed the one pointing up and heard soft whirring inside the door.

"Ding-dong!" it rang with a metallic sound. The doors opened sideways and revealed a small cubicle, which would fit 10 people. The cubicle had mirrors for walls and had gold handles around it. The floor was also made of marble but was slightly covered by a round red rug. As she entered the cubicle, she noticed the ceiling was also a mirror. As the doors closed, she then noticed the glass buttons in the left side of the door. The numbers went from 1 to 35. She pressed the button numbered 33. The cubicle started up and whirred as it was taking her up.

"I can't believe he owns this place." Aribeth said softly as she smiled. She turned around to look at herself as she smiled. The circlet on her head was starting to dull. Its beautiful luster was slowly deteriorating. She took it off and put it in her small pink bag. She looked at herself again and smiled again. Her long red High priest uniform revealed her beautiful shape. She tilted her leg to the right as the slit in her dress revealed her leg. She raised her brow as she was looking at it. She combed her golden hair with her fingers as she perked her breasts out. She pouted her lips and gave out a smack.

"I am sexy…"she said to herself in a sexy voice.

"Ding-dong!" the bell rang as it opened. The cubicle was still in the 25th floor as it opened. A male lord knight with blonde hair and in full armor entered the cubicle seeing Aribeth posing in front of the mirror. He raised his brow looking at her with his blue eyes. Aribeth gasped as she rushed to stand still. Blood rushed to her head as a sense of embarrassment filled her. The knight stepped in the cubicle and pressed the button numbered 35. A brief silence enveloped them as Aribeth looked away.

"You…you look nice." The knight said softly.

"Thanks…" she replied as she looked away.

"I'd do you but I'm in a committed relationship." He said as he looked at Aribeth from head to toe.

Aribeth was then filled with rage. Immediately, she punched him on the face with all her strength. The knight fell on his back as the elevator's bell dinged.

"Look at me again with that look, and I'll kill you!" she threatened.

The knight didn't reply as he was dazed by her punch. The door opened and Aribeth stepped out of the cubicle. The door closed behind her as she walked into the hallway. The hallway was long and extended for about 10 meters. There were doors, left and right. As she walked, she noticed the doors were equally distant from one another. In between these spaces, there was a mirror with a golden frame. The hallway's floor was covered with a beige carpet, and the ceiling was varnished wood. A slit in the ceiling revealed light bulbs giving off a yellow illuminating glow. She saw Guile sitting down in front of a door patiently waiting for her.

"Guile!" she called out as she bolted to him.

"What took you so long?!" he exclaimed as she stood up.

"Sorry, some jerk came in from the 25th floor." She replied as she gave him the keys.

"Why was he a jerk? What'd he do?" he asked as her inserted the key in the knob.

"Let's just forget about that." Aribeth said as Guile opened the door.

"Okay, my room is just opposite of yours…" he said as he pointed to the door opposite of them, "If there's any trouble, just knock."

"Okay." She replied entering the room as she carried the bag Guile left on beside the door.

Guile turned towards his room as Aribeth closed the door behind her.

She opened the door as she poked her head out of the room.

"How'd you get this place?" Aribeth asked as she was holding the railings of the door.

Guile turned around, facing her and rested his hands on his waist.

"This was an inn before. When I died, then resurrected, my insurance company paid me a dividend of 300 billion zennies. I had the piece of crap renovated and then this." He replied as he crossed his arms.

"Wow…okay, I'll get out of your hair. Thanks again Guile." Aribeth said as she was closing the door.

"Wait!" Guile said rushing to her door. Aribeth opened the door a gain and looked at Guile.

"My guild is having a gathering later in the isle ballroom, maybe you would like to come?" he asked softly as he locked his eyes on hers.

"I don't know Guile. First of all, I'm not part of your guild and lastly, I know you'll be drinking. I don't drink. I'll be out of place there." She replied as she took her eyes off of Guile's.

Guile took her hand with both his hands and placed it in his chest.

"Be there and I'll never charge you for this room." He said as he forced his eyes into hers

Aribeth glanced at the room behind her and saw how luxurious it was. The floor was again, marble. The furniture's were exquisite. The couches were white and looked soft. The center table was glass and its legs were metal, on top of it, was a red table runner with golden trimmings. Instead of a wall, it was a big window showing the whole of Prontera. Aribeth smiled as she raised her brow as her turned to Guile.

"Deal!" she exclaimed as she put her other hand on his chest.

"I'll pick you up later at 8 okay?" he said smiling as he caressed her hand.

"Okay…by the way, you're not getting any!" she said as she pushed him away.

"Who said I was trying?!" Guile exclaimed as Aribeth closed the door.

Aribeth's door opened again, "Is it a formal?" she asked as she poked her head out.

"Yeah, I'll bring you something to wear, so don't worry about it." He replied as he approached her.

"I told you, you aren't getting any!" She cried out and slammed her door again.

Guile chuckled and turned back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE MILD SEXUAL CONTENT)**

**Chapter 8: The Gift**

After their faux pas in the hallway, Aribeth sat down on the white couch as she stared out the window looking at the beauty of the city. She sighed as she stood up and walked into her room, which is left of the room she is in. There was a big black French door blocking her way. She opened it and walked in the room. As she entered she gasped, smiling. The room was luxurious. The floor was made out of black marble. A round gold carpet was lying in the middle of the room above it was a small chandelier, with diamonds dangling. There was a king-size bed was adjacent of the carpet and at the far most corner of that side and was covered by a gold comforter and the pillows were the same color of the comforter. Opposite of the bed, was a fireplace made from white marble. It was braced with golden bars to cover the fireplace. The walls were painted white and the moldings were painted gold. Opposite from her was a big window with white satin curtains. She walked in slowly looking at the luxury surrounding her.

"Guile, you sly dog…" she muttered under her breath.

She walked to the bed and sat on it.

"My god! It's as soft as a cloud!" she exclaimed to herself as she lied on the bed.

"Where is the bathroom?" she asked herself as she stood up and walked out of the room.

She walked pass the living room and into the other room opposite of the bedroom. She stopped and looked around the room. The floor was alabaster stone and so were the walls. To her left, there was a big window with white satin curtains laced with gold ropes. In the middle of the room, there was a round bedlike couch upholstered gold. Instead of a bed head, there was a golden cobra head covering the bedlike couch. On both sides of the bed were 2 big white vases and there were 2 long golden fans in each vase. This time, Aribeth wasn't surprised because she knew that the suite she was in was really luxurious. Behind the bedlike couch was a big mirror. She noticed that there was a handle in then leftmost corner of the mirror. She pulled it to the left to see what is inside. It was just an empty cabinet.

"I guess this is where I'll put all my clothes." She said as she closed the cabinet. Left of the mirror was an open door space. Instead of a door, there was a thick white satin curtain. She walked into the room, and this time, she gasped for real. It was the bathroom. The room was very, very big. The floor, walls and ceilings were made of white marble. The left and right walls were covered by big mirrors. In each of the corners of the ceiling there were white light bulbs. To her left, she saw a round dimmer switch. In the far most corner of the room, there was a big empty Jacuzzi, surrounded with white satin curtains. To the left of the Jacuzzi, there was a white porcelain sink and a mirror hanging above the sink. To the left of the sink there was another room shrouded by another white satin curtain. She walked to the room and poked her head through the curtains, and there was a white porcelain sink and above it, was a small window. She took her head out of the room and ran to the Jacuzzi. She opened the faucets and hurriedly took her clothes off, leaving her undergarments on.

"Where are the towels?" she asked herself. She ran to the front door and left the suite. She ran to Guile's door and knocked rapidly.

"I'm coming!" Guile shouted as his footsteps neared the door. He opened the door and dropped his jaw as he saw Aribeth half naked.

"Where are the towels?" she asked excitedly.

Guile smiled as his gaze from her eyes dropped down to her breasts. They were big, supple and well-rounded. His gazed dropped down again to her abdomen. It was well shaped with beautiful curves. Her hips were perfectly curved. Her thighs were well rounded and so were her legs. Aribeth suddenly felt a draft then suddenly blushed with embarrassment.

"Wait here…" Aribeth said as she ran back to her room.

Guile drooled slightly as Aribeth turned around. Tilted his head down and checked her butt. It was well rounded and bouncy.

"Wow…" he said to himself as he wiped the drool off with his hand.

Aribeth came running back, half-dressed. Her Uniform was open revealing her cleavage, the slits of her skirt revealed her well rounded thighs. Guile had a nosebleed as he was staring at her.

"Oh my, gosh Guile! You're nose bleeding!" Aribeth cried out as she pushed him into his room. His room was pretty much like hers. She pushed him to sit on the white couch as she sat on top of his laps, opening her legs. He felt her breasts touch his chest which struck him with rigor mortis. She pushed his head backwards with her finger.

"Tilt your head back, I'll get a towel. Where are they anyway?" Aribeth said as she wiped off some of the blood with her hand, thrusting her breasts on his chest. He cried slightly, with tears of joy as he smiled slightly.

"Guile!" She said as she tapped his cheek, "The towels?"

"Above the sink in the bathroom…" he replied with a slurry voice. Aribeth ran to his bathroom as Guile waited on the couch.

"Thank you Odin…" he muttered closing his eyes, smiling.

Aribeth returned with a white wool towel. She sat on his lap again as he opened hi eyes again. The first thing he saw was her beautiful cleavage. Aribeth wiped his nose with the towel gently thrusting her breasts upon his chest. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the feeling.

"There, all good." She exclaimed as she stood up.

"Why'd you stop?!" Guile cried out as he stood up.

"There's no more blood. All you need now is ice. Where's the kitchen?" she asked eagerly.

"In the left of the cobra room." He replied disappointed. Aribeth bolted into the room as Guile waited again on the couch.

"I want her more…" he muttered softly as he smiled with lust. Aribeth bolted back into the living room giving him a block of ice.

"Place it on you head and the bleeding will stop. Here's your towel back." She said hurriedly as she threw the towel on his lap. She bolted out of his suite slamming the door behind her.

"…I really, really want her more…" he said to himself.

Aribeth then bolted into the bathroom and to the sink. She opened the mirror and took out a big towel. She ran to the Jacuzzi, threw the towel on the floor, took off her undergarments and dipped herself in. She swam to the faucets and closed them. She laid her back on the edge of the Jacuzzi and closed her eyes.

"This is the life…" she said softly as she sighed. She slowly closed her eyes and dozed off.

Varil then arrived in his agit. The place was in a total wreck. Foodstuff, spills of liquor and grime were all on the floor. Tables were turned over, pints scattered around the room. The once great agit was now a dumpsite. Varil shuddered in both anger and disgust.

"WHO DID THIS!!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Carrie approached him with her arms crossed.

"They all binged when you left. I tried to stop them but they're all won't listen to me." She reasoned quietly.

"Where are they!?" he asked angrily.

"They're all upstairs, sleeping." She said quietly.

"Call Kafra Corp., tell them to send the cleaning team. I'll deal with them." He said angrily as he ran up the stone steps. The once vast and clean cobble stones of the agit were now dirty. As he ran up the flight of stairs, a hallway greeted him. The red carpet was all gritty and the iron chandeliers hanging from above were filled tissue papers and grime. At the end of the hallway a big wooden door blocked him. He swung the door open and saw his guild on the floor, sleeping. There were pints all over the room. Everyone were sleeping and on top of each other. Varil unsheathed his sword and thrust his sworn in the ground.

"GRAND CROSS!!" he shouted and then a burst of light emerged and formed a big cross. All of them were jerked out of their deep slumber as they stood up hurriedly.

"I was out for about an hour and you thrash my agit?!" he asked angrily.

They all stood still looking away as the white light disappeared.

"I asked you a question!" he shouted. They all shuddered, surprised.

"Sorry boss, they just egged me on." A female wizard with long ebony hair and blue eyes said softly.

"Fine, considering this is the first time this happened, I'm going to be easy with you. I will raise your taxes for the repairs for the damages." He said softly as he pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed his sword. They all sighed and started to clean up their mess. Varil turned around and left the room and went down the stairs. He saw the Kafra Cleaning Corp. was there cleaning up the agit. Carrie approached him but stopped when she saw his face filled with rage.

He left the agit and walked away with anger.

Meanwhile, Aribeth started to wake up. She got out of the Jacuzzi and took the towel to dry herself. She wrapped herself with the towel and unplugged the Jacuzzzi. She walked to the living room and picked up her bag and walked to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and got dressed.

Guile, on the other hand, heard knocking on the main door. He approached the door and opened it. A man in a blue suit greeted him with a big paper bag marked "Pravda".

"Here's the dress you ordered sir, complete with shoes and accessories." The man said excitedly as he gave Guile the paper bag.

"Thank you, here…" he said as he gave the man a bagful of zennies.

"Thank you sir!" the man said as he hurriedly ran to the elevator.

"Here's your surprise Aribeth!" he said softly as he went out the door and approach her door. He knocked thrice and waited patiently by the door. Aribeth hurriedly approached the door, knowing it was her surprise. She was still half-dressed as she ran to the door. She opened the door as she smiled excitedly. Guile froze as she saw her half-naked again.

"Your…your…" he said as he stared at her body.

"My dress!! Oh my, gosh!! Pravda!! Oh Guile, you shouldn't have!" she said as she hugged him tightly. He felt her breasts again, and it made him smile lustfully. She shook his head and shoved her softly.

"Here. Wear this now! It's 6:45! You'd better get ready." He said as he slowly turned away and walked to his door.

"Could you stay here with me? I'm kinda feeling lonely today." She requested as the right part of her dress fell revealing her undergarments

"Okay…" he replied with a breaking voice as he stared at her. She went back inside leaving the door open for him. He hurriedly ran into this room, took his tux, shoes and cologne out of the cabinet as he hurriedly went out of his room slamming the door behind him. He bolted into her room and again, slammed the door behind him.

"Do you mind if I get dressed here too?" He shouted.

"No! Not at all! Use the cobra room." She shouted from her room.

Guile walked into the room and started to dress up. Aribeth opened the door with the Pravda dress half-on, and approached Guile. The dress was made out whit silk shrouded with a linen cloth. It was a v-neck, backless dress. The v-neck was a thick white string that had to be tied from behind. With bare feet she entered the cobra room.

"Guile, could you tie my…" she stopped as she saw Guile half naked wearing only his pants. She slowly stared at him from head to toe and back up the midsection focusing on his abs.

"Like what you see?" he asked jokingly. Aribeth shook her head and approached him.

"Could you tie the strings for the v neck?" she asked quietly turning back and showing the two strings lying on her back.

"Sure." He said softly as he took the strings on her back and tied it.

"So, do you like the dress?" he asked quietly while tying the strings.

"It's beautiful, thank you again Guile." she said with gratitude. As Guile finished tying the strings, he gently caressed her shoulders. He moved a little closer as he moved his hand downward to her arms and hugged her. Aribeth shoved his hands away and started to walk.

"Get dressed, I don't want to be late." She said strictly as she walked out of the room.

"Who cares? So what if you're late?! You're not invited! You're my date!" he exclaimed jokingly as he turned back continuing to dress up. Aribeth giggled as she walked to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Gala**

As Guile finished up, he picked up his cologne and shoes he had left on the bed-couch, and walked into the living room wearing his tuxedo and socks. He was wearing a black tuxedo suit and a bowtie chafed on the collars of his neck. His white shirt had ruffles that started just below the bowtie. He was looking suave! As he sat down on the white couch, he tossed his shoes on the ground and set the cologne beside him. He put on his shoes as he laced them. As he stood up, he picked up the cologne, took off the cap and sprayed some on his shoulders, then his neck and then his wrists.

"Hurry up! I thought you didn't want to be late?" Guile called out as he slowly approached the bedroom.

"I'll be right out. Don't Come in!" Aribeth shouted.

"Like hell I won't" he thought as he opened the door knobs. He slowly opened it, but heard Aribeth shrieking to the door.

"Don't come in yet! I'll be right out…just wait there…" she said as she pushed the door.

"Why not?! I just want to see…" He reasoned.

"Pervert!" she exclaimed as she locked the door. As soon as he heard the locks click, he turned and walked to the couch. He sighed impatiently as he stared out the window. The sky was now painted black as the stars and the moon gave off an illuminating light. The city lights glittered below like little fireflies unable of flight. Aribeth's doors clicked then slowly opened. Guile averted his gaze on Aribeth as his jaw dropped. She was wearing the elegant dress he bought for her and the accessories too. Her golden hair was flowing from the silver diamond studded tiara he bought for her. Her eyes were brought out by a glittering silver eye shadow and black eye liners. Her lips were covered elegantly with a beige lipstick which went well with her fair skin tone. The white backless v-neck long gown looked great on her. It revealed her succulent curves and her full supple breasts. A slit in the lower part of the dress revealed her well-rounded legs. Her high heel sandals were shrouded by the end of the long gown. She was also wearing a silver necklace with a diamond pendant shaped A.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked softly as she smiled sweetly at Guile.

"Stunning…my sweet." Guile said as he stood up to fetch her.

"Oh, you're not calling me princess anymore?" she asked sweetly as she reached for Guile's arm.

"Well, I just thought it would be appropriate now that were not together…officially." He said sadly.

"Don't' be so quick to judge, we did exchange I love you's in Amatsu." She said reassuringly as they walked out of the room.

"So this means…were still together?!" he asked excitedly.

"Well…maybe…" she said as she let go of his arm and closed the door.

"Maybe? Why maybe?" he asked half-begging.

"It's just that, you did say were through, so yeah…I think were officially not together." She said, smiling as she took Guile's arm.

"But-but the I love you's?!" Guile stammered as they started to walk.

"Okay, to be fair, let's just start over. Pretend you're still beginning to be truly madly deeply in love with me." She said smiling as the entered the elevator.

"But-but I still am! Don't deprive me of your love!" he begged as he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"That's why I said let's pretend." She said as she smirked at him.

"So does this mean were together again?" he asked again.

"No! We're starting over again remember?" she said as the elevator stopped on the 25th floor. The doors slowly opened revealing a knight standing on front of the door.

"Now you just lost me." Guile said as a knight entered the cubicle. It was the same knight Aribeth encountered earlier. He has a black eyed from her beating.

"Good Evening!" Guile greeted. The knight's eyes grew as he saw Aribeth glaring at him.

"I'll just take the next one…" the knight said nervously as he backed out of the elevator. The elevator door closed and started to move again.

"What's his problem?" Guile asked quietly as he tightened his grip on Aribeth.

"Where was I again? Oh yeah! Are we still together?" he asked softly as he looked at her.

"I told you, we're not together. We're starting over." She reasoned softly as the elevator slowed down.

"I just don't understand what you want?! I don't get you!" he then cried out as the elevator door opened.

"Fine, put it this way, I am not your girlfriend…okay?" Aribeth explained as the left the elevator and walked in the hotel's lobby.

"But-but- - "Guile stammered as Aribeth cut him off,

"No buts okay? I'm not your girlfriend, I'm just you're date for the night." She said sternly as they walked pass the counter and took a left.

"Aww…"guile groaned as they entered another hallway. It was carpeted green and had the same ambiance as the lobby. Ob both sides of the hall, there were beige French doors with plaques beside them. They were the doors for the ballroom. They fist passed the "Manor Ballroom" and the "Mansion Ballroom".

"When are gonna be together again?" guile said, pouting.

"Time will tell…" Aribeth replied sweetly as she leaned on his arm. Guile had mixed emotions stirring in him, both the feeling of joy and disappointment. Joy, because she was being affectionate like she was when they were together and disappointment because they aren't together.

They reached a dead end. Another French door was blocking their way. Its plaque read, "Isle ballroom". As they reached the door they stopped and let go of Aribeth's arm. He moved to the door knob and looked at her.

"You ready?" Guile asked softly.

"Just open the damn door already!" Aribeth said impatiently as she shoved him and opened the door. The door revealed a crowd in their formal wear mingling in their seats in their table. A red carpet led from the door and to the stage far in front of them that separated the crowd from left and right. Aribeth gasped as she looked around. The room was very, very big, enough for more than a hundred people. The floor, walls and ceiling was again, white marble. Giant mirrors were evenly placed in the walls across the room. A shining Grand Chandelier, that illuminated the room generously, hung from the center of the room. Aribeth crossed her brows and looked at Guile.

"You aren't a big fan of marble and chandeliers are you?" she asked sarcastically as she raised her brow.

"Eh…It was a bargain…I need money you know!" he reasoned.

"Money for what?" she asked as she affixed her arm on his.

"Money for our future…" he replied softly as the started to walk.

"Our future?" Aribeth asked crossly as he led her to the table a few feet away from the stage.

"Whoa! Don't flatter yourself…I meant my guild." He reasoned as they reached the table.

Aribeth frowned slightly as she loosened her grip on Guile.

"You're not disappointed are you?" he asked as he let go of Aribeth and pulled a chair for her. Aribeth didn't reply as she sat down on the chair and in the table.

"Well duh! I'm disappointed you bastard!" she thought as she started to avoid looking at him.

Guile smirked as he sat beside her. He faked a yawn, raising his arms as he placed his arm gently on her shoulder. Aribeth shoved his arm with her shoulder and forced her chair slightly away from him.

"You want me to spend my money on you don't you?" Guile said smirking.

Aribeth looked at him and gave a fake smile.

"You know what that makes you?" he said as he looked at her smirking.

"I know! And I hate myself for being this way!" she roared as she looked at him crossly.

"You're a- - "he said smirking but was cut off by Aribeth.

"Don't say it Guile!" she said seriously as the curtains of the stage began to slide open.

"If we were together I would spend money on you…" Guile said as he smirked at Aribeth.

"Really?" she asked excitedly as she smiled at him.

"Yeah I would but, were not together, so tough luck…" he said as he crossed his arms and looked at the stage. Aribeth shook her head as she pressed her cheeks.

"What have I become? I'm a gold digger! This is not how I was raised." She thought as she frowned. She saw a waiter walking table to table taking orders.

"Waiter!" she called out. She got his attention and hurriedly took the order of the table he was at. He walked up to Aribeth bringing a notepad and a pen.

"Yes Ma'am? May I take your order?" he asked eagerly as he leaned down listening to her. He was wearing the cliché waiter outfit but had a red band on his right arm.

"A bottle of wine please…and-and a steak dinner please…How much?" she said as she batted her eyes.

"That would be uh…" he thought a while as he stood up crossing his eye brows, "15000 zennies ma'am." He continued.

"Charge it on me…" Guile interrupted as he looked at the waiter.

"Yes sir!" the waiter exclaimed as he wrote it down and left. Aribeth sunk in her chair and in embarrassment. She bit her lower lip and looked away.

"See? I'm spending money on you…" he said softly as he pulled Aribeth's chair close to him.

"I'll pay you upstairs." Aribeth said as she looked at him, frowning.

"What's with that look? This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No, it isn't." She said as she buried herself in her arms, leaning on the table.

"But you said - - "he started but was cut off again by her words.

"I know what I said…just-just tell me when the wine's here." She said, muffled.

"Okay, just don't get drunk." He said as he claimed his arm from the chair.

"I'm gonna get myself drunk…so you'll lose interest in me…" she whispered to herself.

A man in a white tuxedo emerged from the stage, bringing with him a cordless microphone. He walked to the end of the stage and smiled.

"Welcome Guild Storm Riders!" he exclaimed as the crowed cheered.

"Yes…yes…settle down everyone…" he said as he raised his hands. The crowd slowly stopped cheering and settled down.

"Tonight, I'm very proud to present, our very own singing sensation, Liana Lockhart!" he exclaimed as the crowd clapped their hands. A gypsy in her late 40's, wearing an elegant red silk ensemble, emerged behind the man in white.

"I'll leave you now Liana, have fun!" he whispered as he hugged her. The man left her and left stage right. As he slowly disappeared from the sight of the audience, darkness enveloped the space behind the old gypsy.

"Maestro!" she shouted cheerfully. Light shone behind her, revealing an orchestra in black tuxedos. (They were like the same cliché orchestras like you see on television.). They started to play as the gypsy sung a slow jazz song. Waiters slowly entered bringing with them silver carts carrying the food and drinks they've ordered.

"What's taking the wine so long?" she said to herself as he emerged from her arms. She saw the waiters enter which made her smile a little.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. She caught Guile's attention. He looked at her suspiciously as he uncrossed his arms.

"She's planning on getting drunk…" he said to himself. He sighed as the waiter approached.

"Your order Ma'am…" the water said as he took out a silver plate, covered by a silver dome. He set it on the table and lifted the dome. Smoke emerged as the cover was lifted. A steak greeted her drizzled in gravy with a side of mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables.

"Your wine Ma'am…" he said as he pulled a glass bucket filled with ice. A green bottle was sticking out of the ice. He set it on the table and continued reaching for the cart.

"Utensils…" he continued as he pulled out a white napkin that wrapped the knife and fork. He set them on the table. He pulled two glasses under the cart and set it on the table.

"Your order sir Guile?" The waiter asked as he pulled out a notepad and a pen from his front pocket.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He said sternly. The waiter pocketed the notepad and pen and walked away pushing the cart.

"Here." Aribeth said as she pushed the steak meal in front of Guile, "I'm not hungry…"

"Whatever you're planning, don't do it…" he said sternly.

Aribeth fell silent as she pulled the glass bucket towards her. She pulled the two glasses and gave one to Guile.

"I said, don't do it!" he said sternly. Aribeth stood up and started to walk away from the table.

"Where are you going?!" he said with an angry tone.

"Powder room…" she said softly and continued walking. Guile left the table and chased her. They've left the ballroom, and Guile ran to her.

"What are you doing? Stop your drama now!" he angrily whispered as he reached Aribeth.

"What drama? I'm just going to the powder room!" she whispered angrily giving him a stern look. Guile took her wrist pulled her close to him.

"If you make a scene in this ballroom, or so help me…" he whispered angrily as he looked into her eyes. Aribeth stared into his eyes sadly as tears were forming behind her eyes. She pulled her hand back, causing Guile to let go.

"Don't worry…I won't" she said as her voice was breaking. She turned around and walked.

"Aribeth…" he said with a soft tone as he chased her. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered softly in her ear. Aribeth moved her shoulders and pushed him with her elbows. Guile was forced back as she continued walking. He stood there looking at her walking away from her. He turned around and walked back into the ballroom.

Aribeth walked to the counter blinking to suppress the tears from falling. She sniffled as she reached the counter, seeing the clerk behind the counter.

"Uh…hi, where's the powder room?" she asked softly as she smiled at the clerk.

"Powder room? Over there my dear." She said as she pointed to a door opposite the ballroom's hallway.

"Thank you…" she said as she turned and walked to the room. She opened the varnished, wooden door, pushing it, seeing there's no handle. The door swung open as she entered the room.

Guile took his seat and stared at the steak meal. He felt his stomach grumble as he took the utensils from Aribeth's side of the table. He pulled the napkin wrapping utensils and set in on his lap. He raised his hand signaling the waiter. The waiter approached hurriedly. He pointed at the steak and the waiter understood.

"Another order sir?" he asked. Guile nodded yes and the waiter ran out of the room. He started eating as the waiter left.

Aribeth left the powder room and walked to the ballroom.

"Maybe I shouldn't drink tonight…" she thought

She opened the ballroom door and walked to their table. A waiter rushed from behind her brining a silver plate with a silver dome cover. He ran towards their table and set it down. Aribeth reached the table and took her seat.

"Your steak, ma'am." He said nervously as lifted the cover.

"Utensils…" he said as he took the napkin covered utensils and set it on the table.

"A-anything else?" he asked nervously. Guile gestured the waiter to leave, as he was chewing the food in his mouth. The waiter immediately ran as he saw the gesture.

"I'm not hungry…" Aribeth said softly with a sad voice.

Guile swallowed the food in his mouth as he took the wine out of the bucket. The bottle was wrapped in a white waterproof cloth and was cold.

"This is what you want…I know…" he said as he popped the bottle open. He poured wine in the glasses and set in back in the glass bucket. Aribeth pushed the glass away from its base so none would spill. She set her hand on her lap and listened to the music playing.

"What's you problem?" he asked softly as he pushed the empty plate away from him.

"Nothing…just enjoy your evening…." She said softly as she stared at her lap.

"This is our evening…" he reasoned as he placed his hand on her hands.

Aribeth took his hand and placed it on the table as she folded her hands on her lap.

"If this is about the thing outside the ballroom…I'm sorry, I just thought you were gonna get yourself drunk." He said as a waiter took his plate and left.

"You're forgiven…" she said in a flat, cold, emotionless tone.

Guile sighed and leaned on his chair as he stared at the ceiling.

"Women…go figure…" he said softly as he put his hands behind his head.

Aribeth stood up and pushed the chair in the table.

"Where are you going again?!" he asked angrily.

"My room…I'm tired…" she said coldly as she began to walk to the door. This time, Guile scoffed and let her go.

Aribeth walked to the door and into the hall.

"Go figure…" she said to herself as she laughed a sad laugh. She walked pass the counter and into the elevator.

"Who am I?" she sadly said to herself as she pushed the button numbered 33. As the elevator doors closed, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at the stranger she was seeing, wearing a white Pravda dress she doesn't deserve. A tiara on her head as if she was somebody. Make-up making her look like a high-class whore. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the abomination in front of her. She took off the tiara, rubbed off the make-up off with her hand and wiped her tears in the process. Her tears fell black because of the eyeliner; her eye shadow was faded and smudged. The elevator stopped at 33 and the doors opened. She stepped out and ran to her room. She opened the door and rushed to the bedroom. She pulled out her big bag out. She ran to the cobra room and into the closet and grabbed all her clothes and ran back to the bed room. She threw them all on the bed and took a high priest uniform. She ran in the bathroom and gently took off the Pravda dress, and put on the uniform. She took off the necklace she was wearing and set it down gently on the dress. She opened the sink and took some of the gushing water and splashed it on her face. Her make up slowly dissolved into the water as it ran down the drain. She raised her head and looked into the mirror and saw herself again. She smiled slightly as tears fell from her eyes. She opened the mirror and took out a towel. She dried herself as she closed the faucet.

Varil felt a sharp pain in his chest as he was walking in Prontera's forest. He turned right, looking at the tall building sticking out of Prontera.

"Aribeth…" he said to himself as he ran towards the city.

Aribeth started packing as she stopped crying. She folded her clothes on the bed and slowly put them in the bag. She flipped her as she sniffled. She zipped her bag up and set the Pravda dress on the bed. She took off the sandals she was wearing and put them on the bed as well as the accessories. She took her small pink bag and pulled out her purse and took out 15000 zennies leaving her with 934 zennies. She wrapped the 15000 zennies in her handkerchief and set it on the bed. She picked up her bag and walked out the bedroom door.

Guile felt guilty and ran out of the ballroom and to the elevator. She hurriedly pushed the 33rd button and impatiently waited.

Varil finally arrived at Guile's hotel. He opened the door and rushed to the counter.

"Is Aribeth Tylmerande here?" he asked impatiently.

"Aribeth Tylmerande…" the clerk said as she rustled through the papers.

"Come on!!" he cried out as he tapped the table.

"Yes…3rd Presidential Suite, 33rd floor." She finally said.

"Thank you!" he said as he rushed to the elevator. It was still climbing up and was still on the 27th floor.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" he said angrily as he rushed back to the counter.

"Where are the stairs?" he asked impatiently.

"Just beside the counter." she said pointing to her right.

Varil rushed to the stairs and climbed running 2 steps at a time.

Aribeth then approached the door and opened it. She stepped out and closed the door. The elevator dinged and opened. She glanced at the elevator and saw Guile running to her.

"Where are you going?" he said as he rushed to Aribeth.

Aribeth pulled out a blue gem stone from her small pink bag clinging on her shoulder and threw it on the ground.

"WARP PORTAL!" she shouted and the gem broke into pieces as a white light shone and formed a circle.

"Aribeth…please…" Guile said as he knelt down and begged.

"Stand up…I'm not worth begging for…" she said coldly as she walked to the light.

Guile stood up, rushed to her and hugged her.

"Please…don't go…" Guile said sadly as tears fell from his eyes.

"Save your tears…I don't deserve them…." She replied coldly.

"You do deserve them! You deserve more than this…please don't go…"he said as he gripped her tightly.

"Let go Guile…" she said coldly.

"No!!" he exclaimed as he held her.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he said as his tears trickled down her cheek.

"You're forgiven…" she said as she was trying to break free.

"Don't go…" he said sadly as he gripped her tightly.

The light from the portal grew brighter and the circle became a vacuum sucking the dust around them.

"The portal's deteriorating…let go…" she said softly.

"I won't…" he said lovingly as the tears from his eyes stop falling.

The portal slowly dimmed then disappeared. Tears fell from Aribeth's eyes as she stared at the shards of the gemstone on the floor.

"Why?" she asked as her voice started to break.

"Because…I love you…" he said softly as he loosened his grip on her.

"I don't deserve this…I don't deserve you…" she said softly as she shoved him away. Guile finally let go as she turned and looked at him.

"You're right…you don't deserve me…you deserve more…" he said lovingly as he lowered his head. Aribeth slowly took steps back as she pulled a gemstone out of bag. Seeing him not looking at her, she ran to the end of the room. Guile raised his head and saw her running.

"No! Don't go!" he said as he chased her. Aribeth threw the gemstone as far as she could.

"WARP PORTAL!" she cried out. The gem hit the wall and broke into pieces. A white light burst out of the shards and formed a circle.

"Don't leave me!" he cried out.

Aribeth stopped just inches in front of the portal as she turned around facing Guile.

Varil suddenly burst out of the stairs and saw the scenario. He rushed to them wanting to know what had happened to Aribeth.

"Aribeth!!" he cried out. This got her attention. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes as winds behind her blew.

Varil was finally in line with Guile as they stood there looking at her.

"Forget me…she said softly, "Forget all of me and I you." She continued as she stepped back slowly disappearing into the light.

"NO!!" Guile cried out as he ran to her, but it was too late. She was eaten up by light and disappeared.

Guile broke down in tears as he caressed the wall she disappeared into.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Beginning of the New Life**

Guile and Varil were in Guile's suite, drinking. Bottles of beer were scattered all over the place. Guile was sitting on the couch, laid back. His bowtie loosened up and his shirt unbuttoned. Varil was sitting in the other couch just beside him. Guile had told him everything that had happened.

"I shouldn't have did that to her." Guile said as he took a sip in the bottle.

"You're human…you make mistakes…you can do that…what you can't do is, turn back time." Varil replied sipping from the bottle.

"God I'm so stupid!" he said angrily as pressed his head on the bottle.

"Where could she be?" Varil asked softly.

"Let's go find her!" Guile said as he stood up.

"Not tonight…first of all, you're drunk and look awful, and second where would we start? Just bring your guild to my agit tomorrow and we'll find her…tomorrow…" Varil said as his speech started to slur.

Guile fell on the couch, sitting down, "Yeah I guess you're right…you'd better get going…it's getting late…" he said as started to doze off.

"Okay…GUILD SKILL NUMBER 5!" Varil shouted.

"What are you saying man?" Guile asked as his speech slurred.

"I'm teleporting to my agit…" Varil replied as he was enveloped be a blue light.

"Cool…I wish I had an agit…" he said half-sleeping

"Join the W.O.E. next month!!" he shouted as he slowly disappeared.

"Okay…okay…" Guile said as he slowly fell to sleep.

Aribeth found herself in front of the Prontera church. She walked inside and out of the dark and cold. She walked into the familiar halls and reached Mother Superior's office. She knocked 3 times on the hardwood door and waited for her sweet voice.

"Come in my child…" a sweet angelic voice called out.

Aribeth opened the door and dropped her bag outside the door as she entered her office.

"Aribeth! What a wonderful surprise! How may I help you my child?" she asked sweetly, breaking the deafening silence of the night.

"I need a new assignment Mother Superior, somewhere far from Prontera." She said softly.

"Oh…having trouble in paradise I see." She said jokingly as she smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll assign you in Geffen…" she said softly as she walked to Aribeth.

"There, you must help everyone in need. You must patrol around Geffen saving lives." Mother Superior said as she brushed her hair.

"Where will I stay?" Aribeth inquired as she looked at the nun puzzled.

"I will reserve a suite for you…in the Geffen tower." She replied.

"There are no suites in the Geffen tower." Aribeth said softly as she stepped back.

"I know! I'm just kidding you…You'll be living with the Sorceress just outside Geffen." She said as she grinned at her.

"With Sierra? Mother Superior!" she protested.

"I thought you wanted to get out of Prontera?" she asked as she smirked at her.

"Okay fine, but are you sure she'll accept me after the…incident?" Aribeth asked as she crossed her arms, frowning in disappointment.

"What incident? When you lied to her that you would be her apprentice?" she said mockingly.

"I didn't lie! She expected too much…and it's a good thing I became a high priest…I can really help people." She reasoned.

"You know why I'm assigning you to Geffen and to her?" the nun asked as she sat on her table.

"Kind of…you want me to reconcile with her and at the same time help people…right?" she answered softly.

"You're forgetting something…" the nun said. She stood up and pinched cheek.

"You're so cute…anyway…" she said as she let go of her cheek, "The other reason is…both of your boyfriends are hybrids, and I'm going to make you one." She continued.

"Wait what?!" she asked half-shouting.

"I'm going to make you a hybrid…" she replied.

"No not that, the boyfriends remark…" she said.

"Varil and Guile." she answered.

"How did you know?" she asked, looking surprised.

"I have my sources, and good job by the way, the beating you gave that perverted knight in the elevator! You go girl!" she said cheerfully. Aribeth then remembered that knight she beat up.

"Okay enough with the catching up tell why you want me to be a hybrid?" she asked as she put her hands on her waist.

"As you know me and Sierra are very close friends, she too uses a heaven's tear, you also know that one of her powers is looking into the future, being half gypsy and all." She said as she looked into the mirror on her table, "She saw something horrible about you and told me that you should know to defend yourself." She continued.

"I know the holy light." She reasoned.

"That wont be enough compared to your next opponent." She said seriously.

"Who is my next opponent?" she asked looking scared.

"Put it this way, all who walk on earth are mortal, even if they call themselves gods." She said.

"This is how you help me? Whit a riddle?" she snapped.

"You'll get it, I promise." She said.

"Yeah, when the time comes…" she said crossly. The nun looked at her seriously as she put her hands on her hips. They both stared at each other then laughed.

"Gosh, I can't remember how much we bonded back then." She said laughing.

"I know…" Aribeth replied.

"Okay, so I'll send you now." The nun said as she pulled out a blue gem out of her drawer.

"Wait! So Sierra knows I'm coming?" she asked.

"Yes." She replied as she set the gem on the ground.

"She knows we were talking?" she asked again

"Yes." She answered.

"No privacy…"she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." The nun said as she laughed.

"OROS LAINTIMU DRACHIA!" the nun shouted.

"What kind of magic is that?" Aribeth asked

"Mother Superior magic." She replied smiling. Suddenly, the gem burst into shards as their surroundings shifted. The glamorous office of the nun turned into a big, spacious room. The floor turned into alabaster stone and so did the walls and ceiling. The desk turned into a long table with scrolls, bottles and potions on top of it. The light dimmed revealing torches evenly placed across the room. Two beds evenly spaced, appeared in the rightmost corner of the room just opposite of the long table. A door was just adjacent the long table.

"Hey ya'll what's happenin'!" a shrill voice with an African-American accent called out from behind. As they both turned around, they saw a dark woman. She had a curvaceous body and with big breasts and a big butt. Her hair is black and her eyes are brown. She was wearing a beige mini skirt that revealed her well rounded thighs. She also had a beige vest that covered her racing t-shirt that barely covered her breasts.

"Sierra!" the nun said cheerfully as she turned back to hug her.

"Jaina, my girl!" Sierra exclaimed as she hugged her.

"Shit! She's gonna see me!" Aribeth shouted in her thoughts.

"Aribeth, hey! How's the life of a hussy?" she said mockingly as she let go of Jaina.

"So Jaina is your name?" she said smiling at the nun, ignoring Sierra.

"Don't you diss me! I'm the one who's gonna take care of yo sorry ass for the rest of yo sorry life. So you should treat me with the respect I deserve, aight'? She asked peacefully as she offered a handshake. Aribeth shook her hand and smiled at her embarrassed.

"And don't ya worry bout that thang we had back then, it's all over girl! C'mere…" she said cheerfully as she offered a hug. Aribeth hugged her and smiled.

"I'll be leaving you now." Jaina said as she disappeared into thin air.

"Okay girl, I'll be teachin' ya the basics of magic, okay girl?" she said cheerfully as she led her out the door.

"What are the basics exactly?" she asked softly.

"Well, there's the incantation, mind incantation, memorizing, and more." She said as they enetered a lobby filled with mountains and mountains of different kinds of gems. A Giant tinted window shone over them, and Aribeth didn't see a door in sight,

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Aribeth inquired.

"You figure that out girl, I'ma sleep." She said as she went inside the room.

"Wait! I'ma sleep too!" Aribeth exclaimed as she followed her.

The next morning they both entered the jewel room again.

"How are we getting out of here?" Aribeth asked as she put her hands on her waist.

"That's for me to know and for me to find out…" she said as she crossed her arms and look at Aribeth.

Aribeth shook her head and picked up a red gem stone. She gripped it hard and threw it to the glass window. It broke through the window which got Sierra mad.

"What the hell! Girl, don't be messin' with my window! I paid for that!" she said crossly as she raised her hand. The gem flew back in and the shards of the broken glass returned to its place.

"Then just tell me how to get out of here!" she said impatiently.

"Aight, aight, I have a riddle for ya. The path to freedom is unseen in the eyes of the impatient, but clear through the eyes of a bug." She said.

"Eyes of a bug?!" she said half roaring.

"Don't be trippin' girl, take ya time." She said as she returned to the room.

"Eyes of a bug…" she said to herself. She looked around to see if there are any bugs in sight, but there were nine. She knelt down then rested on her heels of her feet. She stared at the gems as she fixed her skirt.

"Hey…they look like compound eyes…" She said to herself as she stood up. She took 3 blue gems and fixed them evenly with their sides. She peered through the crystals but nothing happened. She threw the gems away in frustration.

"Almost there girl…" Sierra said as she leaned on the railing of the doorway with crossed arms.

Aribeth 3 red gems and did the same thing happened. Again, she threw them away in frustration. Sierra laughed at her and returned to the room.

"Stupid riddle…" she said frustrated. She stared at the gems around her. All of them colored red, blue and yellow. This gave her an idea.

"Sierra!" she called out.

"What?" she replied shouting.

"What's the color of the path to freedom?" she asked excitedly.

"Look at you skin white girl!" she shouted as she ran out of the room to see if Aribeth got it.

"Of Course! The laws of color…mix them all up you get white!" She said excitedly as she took 3 gems of different colors and affixed them by their sides. She peered into the gems and a white light shone forming a door shape just under the stained glass. She threw the gems away and ran to the wall. She stopped as soon as she got there. The reached for the wall and her hand passed through.

"I was right!" she shouted as she ran through the wall. Sierra followed her, smiling.

As Aribeth saw the green fields of Geffen, she cheered and twirled and fell to the ground.

"Don't frolic too much white girl, that's just part 1 of our training." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Huh?" Aribeth said, looking puzzled.

"The colors of the gem indicate what element it can summon." Sierra explained as she helped Aribeth on her feet.

"Ice uses a…?" she asked

"Blue gem!" Aribeth answered

"Fire uses a…?" she continued asking

"Red gem!" she answered again.

"Lightning uses a…?" she asked again

"Yellow gem!" she excitedly answered.

"How bout earth?" she asked

"Earth! Uh…yellow?" she answered unsurely.

"Correct! How bout plants?" she continued asking.

"Plants? Hmm…are there green gems?" she asked jokingly.

"No…think it through white girl…" she said seriously.

"Blue and yellow makes green…" she thought to herself.

"Can we use 2 gems at a time?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah…" she said strictly.

"Then it's blue and yellow gems." She said excitedly.

"Correct…well now that you get the idea, let's begin phase 2." She said as she pulled out a scroll behind her.

"Memorize this…" she said as she gave her the scroll. Aribeth unrolled the scroll and read what's inside.

_Peter piper picked a peck of pickled pepper._

"Done!" she said confidently.

"Now say it!" she commanded

"Peter piper picked a peck of pickled pepper." She recited.

"Keep on saying it until I tell you to stop." Sierra said as Aribeth chanted the piece.

"Meditate on it and try to go in a trance." She said as Aribeth continued chanting.

Aribeth continued chanting as she closed her eyes. Sierra sat down on the ground and stared at her.

"Peter piper picked a peck of pickled pepper." She chanted with her eyes closed.

"Peter piper picked a peck of pickled pepper." She continued as she began to feel relaxed.

"Peter…" she said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"…piper…" she continued as her eyes slowly opened

"….picked…"

"…a peck…"she continued as her eyes were already half open

"…of pickled…"

"…pepper…" she said as she opened her eyes completely, looking relaxed.

"Avoid all my attacks…" Sierra said as she raised both her arms. The ground spitted out rocks that floated in mid air.

"Ha!" she exclaimed flicking her wrists. The stones flew right at Aribeth.

"Peter…" she said softly as she leaned left and right avoiding the rocks.

"Very good…now avoid this…" she said as she spread her arms. Vines sprouted out the ground and leveled her hands.

"Ha!" she exclaimed again as she flicked her wrists. The vines immediately darted at her.

Aribeth ducked, leaned, jumped and leaped avoiding darting vines as she was chanting the riddle.

"A little more complex…" she said as she waved her hands. Water, rocks, vines, ice and fire were spat out by the ground.

"Try avoiding this…" Sierra said as she closed her eyes and folded her hands on her chest.

The elements attacked Aribeth randomly. She managed to avoid all of them while chanting the riddle.

"Enough…" Sierra said as she opened her eyes. Aribeth stopped chanting and came out of her trance.

"Okay…that was good…" Sierra said.

"Okay, what's next?" Aribeth asked sweetly.

"Wait here…" she replied as she ran back to the house. Aribeth patiently waited as she lay on the grass.

Meanwhile, in Prontera, Guile brought his guild in Varil's agit. Both G.M.'s were planning as they stood in front of a table.

"Guile, we have to join forces. To find her we need many people as possible." Varil said sympathetically.

"Yeah I know…that's why I brought my guild like you said." Guile replied.

"Okay, we'd better split cities. I'll take Prontera, Morroc, Payon and Al Debaran; you take Geffen, Juno, Alberta and Izlude." Varil said as he laid out a map on the table, pointing at the cities.

"What about Nifelheim, Glast Heim, Ant hell…and the others?" Guile inquired as they both stared at the map.

"That's a given, we have to search every field in every city." Varil replied as he rolled up the map.

"Okay…" Guile replied as he walked away from the table.

Carrie then entered the scene carrying a basket full of gems.

"Why are we doing this for Aribeth? Don't you think she needs time alone?" Carrie asked as she set the gems on the table. Both G.M.'s fell silent.

"I thought so…" Carrie said as she sat on the table looking at both of them.

"Carrie, you wouldn't understand what were going through…" Varil said as he tied the map with a red string and inserted it in his pouch.

"Oh I understand…more than you guys know…both of you are clearly obsessed with her. Hello! There are more fishes in the sea!" she said as she fixed her hair.

"She's not like any other girl…" Guile said as he sighed and smiled.

"How can you say that?!" she shrieked, "You haven't dated every girl in the world, have you?!"

"Well, if I did the things I did to Aribeth to every girl, they would surely put out in a second!" He said as he turned and smirked at Carrie.

"Why? What did you do to her?" Carrie asked as she got off the table.

"I'm not hearing this…" Varil said as he walked out of the room.

"Wait a minute…she didn't put out for you! That's why you're obsessed with her…the old herd to get game…" she said as she picked up the basket and walked to the door.

"I guess you're right. Whenever she plays hard to get, she only makes me want her more." He said as she followed her out of the door.

"Varil!" she shouted as she ran out of the door, "It's your turn to answer!"

Varil was walking the hallway then stopped; "we…have a connection" he said flatly and continued to walk.

"Well there you go…" Guile said as he walked into hallway.

In Geffen, Sierra was carrying 3 books and 2 scrolls.

"Here…read all this shit and try to memorize them." Sierra said as she dropped the books and scrolls beside Aribeth.

"What's this?" Aribeth asked as she sat up and picked at the books. The first book she held was colored red and titled _Summoning the Elements_, the second book she held was blue and titled _The Art of Magic_, the third book was black and titled _The Awakening_.

"Those books and scrolls will explain everything you know about primary magic. They also contain incantations in casting spell skills." Sierra said as she turned around, "Read them white girl, I've some shit to do." She continued as she walked into the house.

"Okay…" Aribeth replied as she began reading red book

Back in Prontera, Guile and Varil gathered their guild members in the hall. They both stood on the lobby to give a speech to their guild members who are standing below them.

"Okay guys…sorry about this, but we really need your help." Varil said sympathetically

"Yeah…think of it as training, where all of you will be trained…in…search…ing?" Guile said unsurely as he turned to Varil.

"Let me handle this…" he replied whispering.

"Guild Sacred, if you help, I will not raise taxes, instead I'll lower them…if you help that is…" Varil said as the half of the crowd cheered.

"What about us Guile?" Missy said as she crossed her arms.

"Uhm…free 1 year stay in my hotel?" Guile said unsurely as he smiled nervously. A brief silence enveloped the crowd.

"Yeah I think that's good…" Missy said as the crowd cheered.

"Okay were good, Alpha team, you take Morroc, Beta team, Al Debaran, Charlie team, Payon and the rest of you, here in Prontera…include the other fields in that city…okay Go!" Varil exclaimed as he jumped down of the balcony and ran out the hall with his guild behind him.

"Okay, Missy…you lead the assassin crosses and stalkers, Al all the high wizards and professors…if any…" He said in a stern Voice..

"Umm...who would like to lead the Arrow squad?" He asked as he stared in the crowd.

"I would!" A male Sniper with dark blue hair and aquamarine eyes said.

"I'll lead them…" he said as he wore the cowboy hat. He carried his arrow quiver and his bow as he glared at Guile.

"I like your attitude kid, what's your name?" Guile asked.

"Derek." He replied.

"Okay Derek, you're leading the arrow team…Carrie, you'll lead the high priests and champions." He said confidently.

"What about us smithies and chemists?" a female biochemist with blazing red hair and green eyes said.

"Oh yeah…you lead them…you are?" Guile asked.

"Janice." She replied.

"Okay, Janice, you're leading the smithies and chemists…okay now for your assignments…" he said as he jumped down the balcony.

"Missy and Al, you take Juno, Derek and Janice, you take Alberta, Carrie, since your alone, take Izlude…it's small…you can handle it…okay go!" the squad left as soon as they heard his signal.

"Okay that's that…I'll just rest here…SHIT GEFFEN!! GUYS!! COME BACK!!" he exclaimed but it was too late. He gave a sigh as he saw a female soul linker still standing there. She looked about 5 years younger than Guile and had bright pink hair and green eyes.

"What about me boss?" she said sweetly.

Guile sighed and patted her head, "You're coming with me to Geffen." He said as he smiled at her.

"Okay! Let's go!" she said as she ran out of the agit.

Guile sighed and started to walk.

Meanwhile, In Geffen, Aribeth was still reading. She was under a tree with the books and the books and scrolls beside her.

"Rule number1: Never cause harm with your magic…sounds reasonable." She said to herself as she turned a page.

"What's this…_Eros Revalum_." A pink glow suddenly enveloped her.

"What the?!" she exclaimed. She read the rest of the page and it read _Call Your Lover Spell_.

"Uh-oh…" she said nervously.

A same pink glow immediately enveloped Guile.

"Geffen!" he said as the pink glow slowly disappeared. He ran past the soul-linker and talked to the Kafra.

"Geffen please…Now!!" he exclaimed.

"Alright! Keep your shirt on!" She replied.

"As you can see…I don't have one…" he said as he looked at her crossly.

"Yes…" the Kafra said as she stared at Guile's abs.

"Teleport me now!" Guile demanded and a blue light enveloped him and he disappeared.

"He's hot…" the Kafra said smiling.

The same pink glow enveloped Varil as well.

"Geffen!" he also said as the pink glow slowly disappeared.

"Guys…I'd better leave you a while…" he said as he ran to the Kafra.

"Okay..." they replied as they continued the search.

"Geffen please." Varil said calmly.

"A moment please." She said. A blue light enveloped him then he dissaperared.

"Shit! Sierra!! Problem!!" she cried out as she ran to the house carrying the books and scrolls.

"What?!" Sierra said, sounding concerned. Aribeth showed the page she read. For a moment, Sierra stared at it, they she burst into laughter.

"Girl…they coming for you!" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Can't you do something?" Aribeth asked half begging.

"Girl…you'd better face them." Sierra said as she pushed her out of the house.

As Aribeth was forced out of the house, he saw the 2 guild masters panting, holding their knees, catching their breath. She took a few steps back towards the house but Sierra came out to push her further.

"Girl, get out there!" Sierra shouted as she pushed her.

The 2 guild masters held their heads high and saw Aribeth carrying the scrolls and books.

"Aribeth!" Guile exclaimed as he saw her. Varil just stood there looking at her. Guile attempted to hug her but Sierra blocked him.

"Dang man! Give yo girl some space!" Sierra said as she shoved Guile.

"Get out of my way! I just want to hold her!" he said as he attempted to shove Sierra out of the way. Suddenly, Sierra's hands grew bright with a blue glow.

"ICEWALL!" She exclaimed, then, large spikes darted out of the ground and blocked Guile's path.

"This won't stop me!" he shouted as he punched the ice spikes. All of them immediately broke and fell on the ground. Sierra was surprised. She then looked at Aribeth and gestured to read something out of the books.

"Oh okay…" she said. She flipped open the book and read its contents aloud.

"DOMINUS EXPELIA LIBERATUM LOKI!" she shouted. Sierra's eyes grew wide with fear and turned to Aribeth.

"Which book did you read?" Sierra asked sounding scared.

"This one…" Aribeth said as she showed her the black book.

"Oh shit…" Sierra said. The skies grew cloudy and eventually grew dark. The ground began to rumble as the wind blew hard. A red circle appeared under Aribeth which pushed Sierra and Guile away.

"Sierra…what's happening…" Aribeth asked as fear filled her slowly.

"You freed Loki!" Sierra exclaimed.

"What?!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, an armor of a hand pooped out of the ground. Its gauntlets were spiky and was dark as night, a red ball formed in its palm and shot a red ray into the sky. The sky turned red and so did the clouds. A big red thunder struck the hand that made everybody turn away. As the avoided the bright light, a deep voice roared. As the light grew dimmer they looked at the creature. It's shaped human and was protected by a dark spiky armor. A big red cape covered most of its body. Its helmet was also black. 2 big red horns were present on its head. Its eyes were glowing red as if they were on fire. The creature extended its hand to Aribeth, reaching for her head.

"Sierra, what do I do?!" Aribeth exclaimed with fear.

"That's not Loki…" Varil said to himself as he stared at the creature.

"I don't know…I'm sorry Aribeth…" Sierra said sadly.

"Don't move Aribeth!" Guile exclaimed. He posed to fight as a white glow enveloped him.

"GUILLOTINE FIST!!" he exclaimed. He then leaped for the beast charging his fist first. As he came near, a translucent barrier pushed him away. Sierra stood up and raised her hands.

"SPELL STOP!!" she exclaimed. A bright blue light shrouded the barrier and broke it.

The creature then reached Aribeth's head. A bright yellow light enveloped her and the creature's hand glowed red. It looked as though the creature was sucking her essence.

"Help me!!" Aribeth shrieked.

Varil thrust his sword in the ground and genuflected beside it.

"GRAND CROSS!!" he shouted, immediately, a big cross appeared on the ground. The short end was under Varil and the longer end was under the creature. The cross shone brightly and the creature screamed in pain. The yellow glow from Aribeth returned. The creature fell on its knees and the red glow entered Aribeth. She screamed with agony, her hair and eyes slowly turned bright red.

"GUILLOTINE FIST!!" Guile exclaimed as he leaped for the creature again.

"JUPITER THUNDER!!" Sierra exclaimed pointing her hands to the beast. A big ball of electricity formed between her hands and charged at the beast.

Guile reached the weakened beast and punched it with his glowing right fist as the electric ball reached the creature. The creature screamed in pain and exploded into dust. Aribeth fell to the ground as red electricity flowing in her stopped. Varil, Guile and Sierra rushed to her. Sierra managed to catch her before she fell.

"Poor thing…help me get her into the house." She said as she gave her to Varil.

"Where's the entrance?" Guile asked.

"Just follow me." Sierra said flatly as she led them into the house.

Meanwhile, in Valhalla, A Valkyrie was rushing through the halls. She was wearing a blue armor and her headgear was silver and had beautiful carved ivory wings. Her long brown hair was flowing as she ran into the halls of Valhalla. The halls were beautifully decorated with gold. The green marble pillars looked exquisite matching the white marble of the floor. She reached the throne room where Odin was sitting on his chair, bored. He had short brown hair and his eyes were bright green. He was wearing his usual armor, all shiny and everything. Beside him was his golden spear, gently placed beside his arm rest. Everything in the throne room was silver, the pillars, the walls, the floor, the moldings, the railing etc. It was ridiculously beautiful. The Valkyrie knelt before Odin with t\her arms crossed on her chest.

"Lord Odin, I bear bad news." She said in an angelic voice.

Odin sighed and rested his head on his palm, "What is it?" he said flatly as he looked at the Valkyrie.

"Loki has been freed." The Valkyrie said sadly. Odin then smiled looking happy. He jumped out of his seat and started dancing beside the Valkyrie.

"S-sir, this is bad news, why are you cheering?" The Valkyrie asked as she stood up, looking at Odin.

Odin stopped and hugged the Valkyrie.

"Oh this is a glorious day, prepare my chariot, I'll descend to earth in a moment." He said cheerfully as he stopped dancing.

"Sir, why are you happy? This is grave news she asked looking confused.

"I was bored my dear! I finally have a purpose again! Round up the other gods later when I arrive. Who freed him by the way?" he said as she walked to his spear.

"An Aribeth Tylmerande, high priestess, studying magic…" she replied.

"A high priestess studying magic? Why?" he asked as he took his spear and walked towards the Valkyrie.

"It's complicated just ask her later…" she said flatly as she disappeared in thin air.

"Rude Valkyrie, still, a glorious day!" he exclaimed as he skipped merrily out of the throne room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Lesser of Two Evils.**

As Aribeth were resting on the bed, the three talked out in the fields. Sierra had told them everything and in return, they had too.

"I see…you should have something about that…" Guile said sadly.

"It's no my fault fool! You're the one who scared her!" she replied aggressively.

"Scared her?! Scared her?!! Oh yeah, scared her…" Guile said embarrassed.

"The point is, she's safe, aight?" she said as she put her hands on her waist.

"That wasn't Loki…" Varil said softly.

"What?" Sierra asked softly.

"That wasn't Loki…that was Thanatos, one of Loki's minions. I've fought him before, he's supposed to be dead…maybe that spell didn't just free Loki…maybe she raised all his dead minions." Varil said as he crossed his arms.

"Stop scaring me!" Sierra exclaimed as shuddered in fear.

Aribeth was finally waking up. She got out of the bed and stood up, suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and her knees. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The others heard her and rushed into the house. They saw her kneeling and holding herself.

"Aribeth!" Guile exclaimed as he rushed to her. Tears fell from her bright red eyes. Guile held her in his arms and caressed her back.

"What happened to me?" she said as her voice was shaking.

"You were confronted by Thanatos, one of Loki's minions." Varil said flatly.

As Guile carried her back into the bed, Sierra rushed to her potions. She took a blue potion and rushed to Aribeth.

"Here drink this, this will cure the pain." Sierra gave the potion to Aribeth to drink.

"What's this?" she asked softly as Guile dried her tears.

"That's a pain reliever…now drink!" she exclaimed. Aribeth drank the potion slowly. As she finished the potion, her eyes started to glow red.

"Aribeth, what's happening to you?" Guile said sympathetically. Aribeth raised her right hand and supported it with her left.

"Odin is coming…" she said flatly and the red glow dimmed and returned to normal.

"Must be some of the powers she absorbed from Thanatos." Varil said as she approached Aribeth.

"I'd like to try something." He said as he carried her and ran out of the room.

"Hey! That's my girl!" Guile exclaimed as he chased them.

"Yo girl?" Sierra said to herself as she walked out of the room.

Varil set her down on her feet, "Okay, try to hit that tree." He said, pointing at the tree just 10 meters away from them.

"How?" she asked.

"Concentrate all you energy…just like holy light." He said softly as he took a few steps back away.

"Okay…here goes…" she said as she raised her hands. Suddenly, a big red ray shot out of her hands and destroyed the tree.

"Wow!" Guile exclaimed who was just arriving in the scene, followed by Sierra.

"Did she do that?" Sierra asked.

"Yup…" Varil said as he approached Aribeth.

"Varil, did I just...?" she said but was cut off by Varil

"Yes…you now have a new power…wish I had it." He said softly.

"Girl! Get yo ass here, we gotta change yo outfit…you look like a big bottle of catsup!" Sierra exclaimed jokingly. Aribeth rushed to Sierra as they entered the house.

"Do you love her?" Guile asked Varil as they both stared at her.

"Yes…more than you know." He replied.

Suddenly, the clouds grouped forming a circle. In the center, a grey horse emerged brining with it a silver chariot with golden wheels.

"Odin…" they both said.

As the godly carriage descended, the clouds slowly dispersed and the sky was bright again.

"Whoa Nellie!" Odin exclaimed as he jumped out of the carriage.

"Go back to Valhalla, I'll walk back…" he said jokingly as the horse and carriage left.

"Okay, who freed Loki?" Odin asked as the 2 guild masters looked at him crossly.

"Ooh…tough crowd…" Odin said as he brushed a sweat off his brow.

"She's in there." Varil said, pointing in the door less house.

"Oh…you can't enter? Well we'll fix that!" Odin then raised his spear and a pointed it at the house, his spear then glowed with power.

"There's an entrance…" Guile said flatly and was followed by Varil. Odin then set his spear down and followed them.

"What's with the attitude?!" Odin thought. As they entered the gem room and the bedroom, they saw Aribeth sitting down on the bed. Her pale pink dress was now replaced by a white kimono with cherry blossom petals as prints. It was cut off knee high which went great with her red slippers. Her hair was still flowing down but now has a purple clip affixed on both sides of her head.

"My work is done…" Sierra said satisfied.

The three men were stunned by her beauty. Odin dropped his spear and rushed to her. He genuflected before her and took her hand.

"My dear, may I know your name?" he said sweetly as he looked into her eyes.

"Err…Aribeth" she replied hesitantly as she pulled her hand back.

"Well, Eraribeth…I want you as my wife!" he exclaimed. Everyone was shocked by what he had said.

"It's Aribeth you overpaid, oversexed and overfed bastard!" Sierra said as she crossed her arms.

"How dare you speak to a god that way? You will suffer the consequences!" he said seriously as he aimed his right hand at Sierra.

"Hit me with yo best shot beyotch!" she replied as she uncrossed her hands.

An electrical surge enveloped Odin's hand which grouped in the middle of his palm.

"STOP!" Aribeth exclaimed. Odin and Sierra stopped and looked at her. The spark in his palm then disappeared.

"Sierra, my next lesson please…" she said as she stood up and left the room.

"You've been touched by an angel! Ya were about to get yo ass whooped!" Sierra said as she walked out of the room.

"WHAT'S WITH THE ATTITUDE?" Odin exclaimed.

"Everybody's still working off some stress out their system….including me." Guile said as he walked out of the too, with Varil close behind.

Odin sighed and picked up his spear, "People nowadays…I should retire…" he said coldly as he left the room.

"What's my next lesson Sierra?" Aribeth asked sweetly.

"No more lessons I'm afraid…this was the whole point of having ya here." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"What? You knew this will happen?" Aribeth said looking surprised.

"Yes…Jaina said it would be better if you got Thanatos's power." Sierra said as she approached Aribeth.

"But, by getting his power, I freed Loki!" she said worried.

"That's where I come in…" Odin said as he cut in the scene.

"Yes…sadly…that's where this oversexed god comes in…emphasis on the word comes…" Sierra said coldly as she walked pass Odin and into the house.

Odin sighed as Sierra left. Then, the 2 guild masters moved in.

"Aribeth, I would like to thank you for freeing Loki…it was unwise of me to lock him up…I'm bored as hell! I've nothing to do!" he said as he looked at Aribeth, smiling.

"Okay stud, back off!" Guile said as he blocked Odin's sight of Aribeth.

"Look, all I want to do is marry her? What's wrong with that?" Odin said sympathetically.

"You just answered you question dimwit!" Guile exclaimed.

"Oh that's it! It's on! It's on now!" Odin said as he thrust his spear to the ground.

"Bring it on windbag!" Guile taunted as he posed to strike. Aribeth sighed and left them quarreling.

"Guys?" Varil said as he pointed at Aribeth.

"Princess wait!!" Guile exclaimed as he chased her.

"Princess?! So lame…" Odin said as he chased her as well.

Varil sighed and followed them.

Aribeth then stopped and sat down on the grass, staring at the sky.

"Aribeth, my princess, are you tired?!" Guile said lovingly.

"He calls you a princess, I'll call you my queen!" Odin boastfully said.

"You two are smothering me…leave me alone!" Aribeth said angrily as she stood up and ran to the house. As she ran past them, they stood there looking defeated.

"She hates me…Oh Odin, She hates me!" Guile sobbingly said as he hugged Odin.

"I just met her and she hates me! C'mere pal! Misery needs company!" Odis sobbingly said as he hugged Guile back.

"You look like a bunch of queers!" Varil exclaimed as he stared at them crossly.

The two looked at each other and immediately let go of each other.

"You won't say a word about this, understood?!" Odin ordered Varil.

"Whatever…" he replied flatly as he walked up to the house.

"Don't worry he won't tell." Guile said assuring Odin as he walked past him.

Aribeth then entered Sierra's house, rushing in her room.

"Sierra!" she exclaimed as she entered the room. There, she saw Sierra working on an experiment.

"Yo?" Sierra replied as she set down the chemicals on the table and faced her.

"What should I do now?" she asked as she slowly approached her.

"Well, you could stay here, or better yet, go back to the convent." Sierra replied as she faced her experiment.

"But I don't look like a high priest anymore…I'm sure I wont be welcome there." She said sadly as she sat on the bed.

"Well, you could get another job in some other city like…Payon, Alberta….you know…" she replied as she set down her work again and sat beside Aribeth.

"You're right…" she said as she smiled.

"I have a friend in Payon…he's a businessman there…I think he has an inn there I'm not sure." Sierra said as she stood up and picked up a blue gem that was on the floor.

"Okay, I'll teleport you in his inn…just tell him Sierra sent you." She said as she pulled Aribeth out of the bed.

"Thanks Sierra…please don't tell them…" Aribeth requested as she positioned herself in front of Sierra.

"Okay…" she replied smiling. She raised the gem and threw it on the floor. A sudden gush of light filled the room that blinded Sierra. As the light dimmed, and as she recovered her sight, Aribeth was gone. Suddenly the guild masters entered the room followed by Odin.

"Where's Aribeth?" Varil asked.

"She ran off again…" Guile said sadly.

Sierra then smiled and looked at Guile with sympathy.

"She's in Payon." She said as she turned to her table.

"That was fast." Varil said as he turned around and walked out the door.

"Why'd you tell me? Didn't she tell you not to tell us?" he asked as a puzzled look took over his face.

"Go get her tiger." She said flatly as she mixed her chemicals. Guile just smiled as he ran out the room. They soon ran past Odin.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he kept up with them.

"Payon." Varil replied flatly.

"Why?' he asked.

"She ran and she's there." Guile replied as he doubled his pace. Odin slowed down as he raised his spear.

"The hell with running…I'll teleport there!" he said to himself. Suddenly, lightning stuck Odin's spear and enveloped the whole of him, then was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE MILD SEXUAL CONTENT)**

**Chapter 12: Almost!! Damn!!**

Aribeth found herself standing in the midst of a simple room. The walls and floorboards are made of wood artistically aligned to make up for its simplicity. A small chandelier hung just above her that emits a white glow that illuminated the room. In front of her was a wooden statue of an angle. She could hear scraping coming from the back of the statue and decided to investigate. She slowly walked around the statue and saw a man with a small knife carving the angle's skirt. He appeared to be a sniper in his late twenties. He had a brown cowboy hat and long blonde hair that flowed from the sides and the back of his head.

"Excuse me…" she said quietly.

"Sierra sent you didn't she." He said flatly as he pinned the knife on the floor.

"How did you know?" she asked as the sniper stood up.

"You just teleported here, and nobody knows this place but Sierra…and me of course." He said jokingly as he offered his hand for a handshake.

"The name's Leone." He said as Aribeth shook his hand.

"I'm Aribeth…" she said softly as she stared at him. He had well rounded deep blue eyes and a diagonal scar on his left cheek. As she let go of his hand she blushed slightly because he was staring into her eyes.

"Your eyes…they used to be green…what happened?" he asked as rested his arms on his waists.

"Tell me what happened to you cheek first." She said and giggled slightly. Leone shook his head and laughed slightly.

"If you won't tell me, that's okay…so…what can I do for you?" he asked her as he led her out of the room.

"Well…I need to lay low and I need a job to keep me on my feet." She said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm…let me think…" he said as he paused a while, brushing his brow.

"We do need help…how are you with people?" he asked as he tapped her shoulder.

"I-I'm great with people!" she said hopefully.

"Okay…you'll be my greeter." He said smiling. He opened the wooden door in front of them and walked through. Her eyes slowly grew bigger as she saw a lot of people coming in and out of the door.

"Welcome to the Payon P.V.P. inn." He said as he the crowd's voices start to drown his.

"If you need help or anything, just ask her." He said as he pointed to the Priest handing out towels to the people. She looked exactly like Aribeth which surprised her even more, the golden hair, even the emerald eyes. The only difference was the clothes and the way she dressed. This priest was more daring. She had a higher slit on the side of her skirt and shorter shorts that barely covered her legs.

"Well, what do you know…she looks just like you." He said calmly.

"I'll leave you know, if you don't mind, I have a statue to carve." He as he rushed back to his room.

"Wait!" she called out, but the crowd's noise drowned her voice. She slowly approached the priest and tapped her shoulder. The priest turned to her as surprise filled her.

"Hi…I-uh…I work here now…could you-could you give me the details of what I should do?' Aribeth asked softly.

"Marty!" the priest called out, leaving her eyes on Aribeth.

"Yeah?!" a voice not far replied.

"Cover for me!" she shouted as she pulled Aribeth's arm and led her out the lobby. As they pushed through the people, they finally got out of the room. She pulled her right into the shade and away from the people.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" the priest asked ash the look of surprise never left her face.

"I'm Aribeth…and I don't know…I'm more surprised than you, you know." Aribeth replied as she claimed her arm.

"Sorry…this is just too freaky for me…" the priest said, looking puzzled as she rested her hands on her waist.

"What's your name?" Aribeth asked nicely and offered a handshake.

"Cutie…" the priest whispered as she left her there. Aribeth scoffed and flipped her hair as slight anger filled her.

"Nice name…" she said to herself as she followed her.

"Hey! You!" Aribeth called out angrily. The priest stopped and fixed her hair. Aribeth soon reached her and looked at her angrily.

"What is your problem?!" she said angrily.

"Nothing. I'm Riana, and our job is to meet and greet or even serve our customers." The priest said flatly as she aligned her breasts and unbuttoned the top of her dress.

"Why are you doing that?" Aribeth asked as she looked at her.

"We need to look our best for the customers, here, let me help you." Riana said as she turned to Aribeth and stretched the collar of her dress to both ends of her shoulders, revealing a perky cleavage.

"Wait, is this really necessary?" she asked her as Riana pulled up her skirt higher, revealing the back-part of her panty.

"This should hold it." Riana said as she pulled a ribbon out of her pocket and tied it around Aribeth's waist.

"There!" Riana said satisfied.

"I feel a draft…" Aribeth said as she tapped her legs.

"That means its finish." Riana said as she took Aribeth's hand.

"Okay, so here is the 101, since we look alike, we stick together and tell the people we're twins, got it?" Riana said as she took Aribeth's arm and wrapped it around hers.

"Why?" Aribeth asked as Riana wrapped her arm around Aribeth's waist.

"It sells! C'mon, think business! We need to get more customers! Besides, 3 cuties twelve o'clock." Riana said Aribeth averted her gaze to the three men walking toward them.

"How do you know they're 'cuties'?" Aribeth asked.

"Trust me, I just know. Ooh…he's good in bed…" Riana said sexily as she pushed Aribeth forward.

"Go!" Riana said as she pushed her further, getting closer to the three men. Aribeth squinted her eyes to see clearer.

"Aribeth!" the man on the left called out.

"Hey they know you! You've got to introduce me!" Riana said as she pushed Aribeth harder.

"Wait! No! You don't understand!" Aribeth protested as she started to struggle form Riana's grip

"No use struggling...you know what they say, a strong woman is good in bed." Riana said softly as she tightened her grip on Aribeth. The man on the left ran towards them, then the one on the right followed, then the one in the middle. Aribeth finally recognized the three men. It was Guile, Varil and Odin. Guile was finally in front of the two, and surprise started to fill him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he looked at Aribeth.

"Hi!" Riana said as she popped out behind Aribeth.

"Whoa!" Guile exclaimed as he stepped back.

"Why what is it?" Varil said as he caught up with them.

"Look..." Guile said as he pointed at the two.

"Wow…wait…Whoa!" Varil then exclaimed.

"What's the hold up…Ay Chihuahua!!" Odin exclaimed as he saw the two.

"Aribeth why are there the two of you and why are you dressed like that?" Guile asked, looking surprised.

"Hi, I'm Riana…do you need to rest up? Or do you need company?" she said sexily as she advanced on Guile.

"Whoa…that feels nice but…I'm with her." Guile said nervously.

"I don't care…I want you…" she said as she wrapped her arms around Guile's neck and came closer to his face.

"Little help?!" Guile squeaked.

"Two can play that game…" Aribeth said angrily. She shoved Riana out of the way and wrapped Guile's arms around her waist.

"Ooh…this I like…" Guile said as Aribeth placed her hand on his shoulders. She then pressed her breasts on his chest and moaned. She then felt something hard growing in just below her abdomen. She then blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry…" she said embarrassed as she started to pull herself away.

"Oh no you don't, you grab what you mean babe…" Guile said as he tightened his grip on her.

"This feels wrong…" Aribeth said as her hands fell from his shoulders to his abdomen.

"Good idea Aribeth! Do that guy! I'll do this Knight…" Riana said as she advanced on Varil.

"Wait!" Varil said. Riana pressed her finger on Varil's lips and gave him a sexy look.

"Shush…don't fight it…you know you want to." She said sexily as she came closer to Varil's lips.

"Want me to do it or do you want to do the honors." She whispered.

"No…" Varil prosested as he tried to push her away, but she didn't even budge.

"I told you…don't fight it…" she said as groped Varil.

"You like that don't you…" she said as she smirked. Varil moaned then blushed. Riana then pressed her lips on Varil's neck as he hesitated to wrap her arms around her.

"What about me?!" Odin asked angrily. Riana looked at Odin and nooded.

"One at a time, sir!" she said cheerfully. She then turned to Varil with that 'gaze' on her face.

"Where were we…" she said softly as her lips came closer to his.

"Don't make me wait…" Varil said with a hint of anger and impatience in his voice, as he pulled her waist causing her to kiss him.

"Look, they're going for it…maybe we should too…" Guile said pressed on Aribeth. She moaned as the collar on her dress started to fall.

"I love it when you do that…" Guile said as he kissed her neck. She moaned louder as she moved her arms around his back. Guile stopped and raised his lips to her ear.

"You like that, don't you…"Guile whispered sexily as his hand moved just above her butt and pushed it inwards pressing her on him.

"Don't stop…" she moaned as he pulled his head to her neck.

Suddenly, hand pooped out of the ground just below Aribeth. The dismayed Odin saw this and ran towards the couple. He pushed them away and landed on the ground. He then struck the hand with his spear and watched it return in the ground. Aribeth was on top of Guile, and was awkwardly positioned. Guile's arm were still on his and hers on his chest.

"Hey! Just because you ain't getting any, you should- -" Guile said but was interrupted when he felt Aribeth rubbing herself on him.

"Right here? Right now?" Guile asked as he smiled at Aribeth.

Aribeth then lowered her head as kissed his neck as she continued rubbing herself on him. Guile moaned, satisfied as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Don't stop…"Guile said, closing his eyes as his hands began rise to her ribs. Suddenly the hand popped out again and grabbed Aribeth's leg.

"What?" she said to herself as she looked at her leg.

"Guile!" she cried out.

"That's right baby, say my name…" he said, obviously unaware of what's happening.

"Aribeth!" Odin cried out as he pulled her up and off Guile.

"Hey!" Guile said as he sat up opening his eyes.

"I was about to – WHAT THE HELL!!" Guile exclaimed as he ran to Aribeth and helped pulling her up.

"Varil! Aribeth's in trouble!" Guile exclaimed as he looked around but he and Riana were nowhere to be found.

"He's probably screwing her…"Odin said jokingly. The two laughed while they were helping Aribeth.

"Guys!! Guile! If this thing gets me, your not getting any!!" She exclaimed as she tightened her grip on Guile.

"I could go for your look-alike…" he said jokingly.

"FINE!" she shouted as she pushed them away. The two fell on the ground. Hands popped out simultaneously grabbing her and pulling her down.

"ARIBETH!" the two shouted as they rushed to her. The hand covered her up and pulled her down then disappeared. Guile thrust his hands on the ground and angrily pulled the grass out of the ground.

"THAT GIRL HAS NO SENSE OF HUMOR!!" He shouted angrily as tears fell from his eyes.


End file.
